


Copy Cat: Most Wanted

by PotatoWearingPlaid



Series: The Butcher and the Supe [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Humor, The Boys ship it so hard, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoWearingPlaid/pseuds/PotatoWearingPlaid
Summary: We pick up where we left off: Billy is still missing and Tessa is still at Vought although she’s working even harder to expose them. Will these two be able to have the happy ever after they so rightfully deserve?
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Butcher and the Supe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just one thing before we start: we need to address the elephant in the room even though this story will taking place during the events of season I will say this: Becca nor Ryan will not be alive in this. I think it’s best if Becca remains as we thought in season 1 (and at the end of season 2) dead. Although I love her in the series she wouldn’t be a good fit in this series. She would just drive Tessa and Butcher away and there are other things that will try to do that already. With that being said I hope you enjoy this series that was not planned at first. I just thought of it one day and my mind grew from there. Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa tries her best to keep a brave face for the Boys and stay undercover at Vought but she’s clearly missing a certain Hawaiian shirt wearing man who is still missing.

I sighed another day, another dollar earned by smiling at the cameras like everything is ok. I checked my phone no texts or calls from Billy. Only a few from the guys checking in on me. I should go visit them soon, haven’t seen them since we got the news about Stilwell. Billy is being framed for it, those bastards. Today they are finally acknowledging the death of Translucent. About time too. So I gotta go to his funeral tomorrow which will just be a empty casket. So after I honour air for a bit and deal with the press I’ll pop down and visit everyone. Starlight agreed to keep my secret, I’m even calling her my friend. One good thing came out of all of this.

* * *

I was waking around in a hoodie and jeans refusing to get in that stupid getup until the last possible minute when I saw Starlight leave also in her normal clothes. I followed her wondering where she was going. I followed her on a subway and sat down facing down with my hood up. Just then I recognized a voice. Hughie? I shouldn’t be surprised. They exchanged pleasantries ( ok she did make a dig that the guy PR sent her up with didn’t lie to her. Poor kid I’m getting him whatever the adult form of ice cream is… no wait that’s alcohol and also ice cream.) until they got down to business.

They were talking about some supe named Gecko apparently Starlight knows him. He apparently is hired by Vought as a lab rat for tests on his ever growing back limbs. I smiled. First I get a sample of V, then I release it along with the documents boom! Vought is officially over, my mission is completed and I can say bye bye bye to that place.

Best bet is to probably get it off Starlight. I wouldn’t even know where to begin to go looking for this guy and Starlight knows him. I got them Billy, just you see this whole fucking place is gonna come crashing down and we’ll have front row seats. I sighed walking down the street and smiled when I saw the very bar that I met Starlight at. Me and Billy spent hours in that bar. Drinking, planning, me beating him at darts.  
“Tessa?” I turned around to face a very confused Hughie.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have to fake morn for Translucent?”  
“I have time before I have to fake cry.” I replied  
“Well it looks like your real crying right now. Are you ok?”  
“Yeah kid I’m fine.” I said wiping away a tear.  
“No your not. Your sad over Butcher.” I chuckled. “Is it that obvious?”  
“Just to us.”  
“Did you tell the others about…”  
“No I didn’t.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I want you to be there to see their reaction.” I rolled my eyes. “Oh I can picture their reaction just fine.” My phone dinged I rolled my eyes already knowing it would be some stupid Vought thing. It was a text form Ashley wondering where I was. I completely forgot I’m supposed to be in a commercial with Maeve and Homelander. I texted her back that I was on my way.  
“Hughie I gotta go.”  
“I know.”  
“But I was thinking of stopping by tonight.” He smiled. “Great I’ll see you then.”  
“Ok.” I walked away and headed to the tower as soon as possible.

* * *

“Copy Cat your late.” Ashley said  
“I know I’m sorry and who is this?” I asked pointing at the women standing next to Homelander who looked less then pleased.  
“Oh I’m Stormfront. The new member. You must be Copy Cat I have to admit I’m such a huge fan of you and your adorable little cat, where is he?”  
“Thanks, I normally don’t bring him to set unless asked too. He could get into something.”  
“Oh of course.”

“Hate to break this up but Copy Cat your on now.” I nodded and followed Ashley onto set. I don’t remember even shooting the commercial but apparently I did good according to everyone. I was too focused on Stormfront, where she came from, why she’s here, and a member of the Seven no less. I checked my phone for any missed calls I noticed I got one from M.M I walked off of set before calling him back.  
“Hey M.M what’s up?” I asked looking around for anyone lurking in on me.

“Well for one Hughie and Starlight are still talking.” I fake gasped. “No! It’s not like that’s all he can talk about!” He ignored my sarcasm and moved on. “Second of all, we encounter a supe terrorist. Yeah attacked one for Frenchies friends and we are struggling to agree on what to do with him.”  
“Well your in charge, what do you think?” He chucked. “Tessa we both know Butcher would want you in charge. Always said you were the brains of the operation.”  
“Yeah he told me that once.”  
“You ok? I know Butcher gone has been a lot for you.”  
“Yeah it’s more then that. We um we kinda kissed-

“WHAT AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US!” I herd him shout in the background. “HEY FRENCHIE TESSA JUST TOLD ME HER AND BUTCHER KISSED YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS! What? No I don’t know the date. Tessa when was this?”  
“The day that Stilwell died. Hughie and Butcher were arguing about what to do so I came up with the plan to split up and we were talking and I told him I loved him and-  
“YOU TOLD HIM YOU LOVED HIM! FRENCHIE UPDATE! TESSA FINALLY TOLD HIM SHE LOVES HIM! WAIT HUGHIE WHAY DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT THAT PART! MOTHERFUCKER WHAT PART DO YOU KNOW?!”  
“Hughie saw us kiss.”  
“And he didn’t tell us!”  
“Sorry onof our list of priorities at the time I didn’t think discussing my love life was at the top.”  
“No your right I’m sorry. As for the terrorist we’ll figure something out we always will. Anything on your end?”

“Yeah, new member chick named Stormfront, very anti Vought for someone whos a member of the Seven. I mean, to say it out loud anyway. I’ll talk more about it tonight.”  
“Great see you then.”  
“Bye.” I hung up well that was painful and M.M owes me for a appointment to get my ears checked. I turned around and almost ran directly into Homelander.  
“There you are. Seems like you’ve been hard to find lately.”  
“Yeah got a lot going on.”  
“Oh I bet. Between the press and your new merchandise deal.”  
“Wait a minute what merchandise deal?”  
“Oh Ashley hasn’t told you yet. That’s my bad see you’ve become so popular that the number one merchandise request has been of you.”

“So what their gonna sell dolls of me?”  
“Yep you and Freddie, also clothing and then you’ll be put in a couple of movies.” I need to get out of this hellhole.  
“But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Oh what is it?”  
“What do you think of Stormfront? I mean she showed here unannounced, how pretentious can you fucking get?” He’s talking to me about being pretentious?  
“Look your obviously threatened by her and her fuck Vought attitude. Afraid people are gonna like her more then you.” He laughed  
“What? That’s ridiculous.”  
“Or is it.”

I walked away without anther word. I didn’t see Starlight again probably out getting the V from the Gecko guy. Man what I wouldn’t give to be in her place, no instead I’m stuck here playing adult dress up but we’re targeting children?? What part of my outfit screams child appropriate? Where are all the concerned mothers? I would love for them to complain so maybe me and Starlight can get decent outfits.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is itching to get out of Vought with every passing second. Meanwhile her time with the Boys takes a turn.

I was in my room when my phone rang.  
“Hello?” I answered  
“Tessa.”  
“M.M”  
“We have a idea, your tight with Raynor right? We need her help with something.”  
“M.M I-  
“Please, we wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t important.”  
“I know…. M.M do you think Butcher killed Stilwell.”  
“I like to believe that he didn’t.” I scoffed. “Fucking kind of answer is that?”  
“The answer from someone who knows what kind of motherfucker he is. He’s still missing Tessa, I know you’ve been looking for him but you tried. Don’t you think I don’t know where you’ve been? We’ve been talking, apparently Starlight told Hughie that your barley at the tower anymore. She’s worried about you too.” My mind flashed back to when I first told Starlight the truth about me.

“ _So your name is actually Tessa, your part of the CIA but your also running around with Hughie and his friends?”_  
_“Technically I was running around with Hughies friends first.”_  
_“That guy you were with when we first met, is he actually your boyfriend?”_  
_“Oh fuck no, no that’s Butcher leader of our little group and he’s just a friend.”_  
_“Really? Because the way you acted when we first met, seemed real to me.”_  
_“It’s called being undercover.” I replied._  
_“If you say so.” Starlight said_

“Tessa?”  
“I’m here sorry. What about Raynor?”  
“Can you call her? Set up some sort of met up?” I chuckled. “Do the words wanted fugitives mean anything to you dumbasses? Also the words Deputy Director? She’s my boss. I can’t just ask her to randomly stop by, she’s pretty busy.”  
“I understand but we don’t have any other options right now.” I sighed.  
“If she says no, there’s nothing I can do.”  
“Thank you Tessa.”  
“Anything for you M.M you know that. Your one of the good ones.”  
“You too Tessa. I’m sorry about Butcher and everything that went down with you too.” I laughed. “Yeah well timing was always shit with us. I’ll call back with Raynors answer.” I hung up and dialled Susan’s number.

“What’s up?”  
“The guys want to meet with you. Have some information about a supe terrorist.”  
“Really? That’s convent.”  
“Why?”  
“There’s one on our radar, now that we don’t have our secret weapon we’re trying to find him the old fashioned way. But man can he move.”  
“Sorry I’m not around.”  
“No need to apologize, trust me what your doing is more important. Tell the guys I’ll meet up with them.  
“Great.”  
“Where?” I shrugged. “Up to you.” She gave me a address and I hung up. I called M.M back.  
“She agreed.” I said when he picked up.  
“T you’re the best.”  
“I try.” I replied.  
“Your coming with us right?”  
“I-  
“Tessa please. Your part of their team aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but their getting pissy and suspicious at Vought, I’m barely at the tower anymore and if Ashley isn’t screaming in my ear then Homelander is watching my every move.”  
“I understand but you’ll regret not coming.”  
I sighed. “It wouldn’t hurt just to pop in.”  
“See you then.” He hung up. I stayed at the tower catching up on whatever stupid press thing Ashley wanting me to do which includes signing on my merchandise deal. If I catch Hughie with a doll I’m kicking his ass and burning the thing right in front of him. I snuck out and met everyone at the spot. Susan was already there but no signs of the guys yet.

“Nice haircut.” I said  
“Thanks, it wouldn’t hurt for you to get one.” I scoffed. “Last thing I’m worried about is my hair.”  
“Yeah and it shows, god when was the last time you did anything to it?” She reached out and touched my very dead ends.  
“Just saying when Butcher does show up, you should be looking your best.”  
“You think he’s alive?”  
“He’s too stubborn to go down easy. Especially with you waiting for him.”  
“God I regret telling you, or anyone about us.”

“They better show up.” She said a moment later.  
“They will.” They arrive shorty after in a van. I went up to them fistbumped Frenchie, high fived M.M before he brought me in for a hug and whispered “thanks big T.” I ruffled Huggies hair despite him being taller then me. “Hey guys, been a while come on I got someone for you to meet.” I turned to Susan.  
“Everyone, this is Susan Raynor, Deputy Director of the CIA.” Everyone shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before getting down to it. Raynor asked if we think Butcher killed Stilwell, M.M gave the same answer as he gave me. Apparently she has been keeping track of M.Ms family. I smiled he’s putting more on the line then any of us. I hope he high tails and runs back to his family the first chance he gets. Hughie asked if M.M can seem them, Susan said if this checks out he can.

“Thank you ma’m.”  
They then talked about the new supe terrorist running around town.Susan shook her head when M.M described him.  
“I’ve been trying to put this puzzle together, there’s a missing piece that’s been driving me nuts and I think you just handed it to me.”  
“Ok then what’s the whole picture?”  
“It’s Vought isn’t it.” I asked, Susan nodded.”It’s a fucking coup from the inside.”  
I then felt a supe presence although it’s weak, their too far away far for me to detect their powers. My eyes turned red anyway.  
“Who is it?” Susan asked  
“I don’t know, signal is too weak for me to know.”

“Um ma’m your nose.” Susan went up to to touch it and just like that she literally blew up right before us.”  
“NOOO” I ran forward but M.M and Frenchie has to hold me back.  
“WHERE ARE YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKER IM GONNA BLOW YOUR FUCKING JUNK OFF!!”  
“Tessa we have to go now.” Frenchie said  
“But-  
“No buts come on.” Both of them dragged me back into the van with Hughie who was suddenly very concerned about the state of our heads. The whole drive I was silent. Plotting the death of whoever did this. Everyone else was already theorizing whoever did this.  
“Isn’t it fucking obvious? It’s Vought.” I said everyone turned to me.  
“Um Tessa your eyes are still red.” Hughie said.  
“I know, is that a fucking problem?” I snapped.  
“Um no.” He said.  
“Tessa- I cut off M.M.  
“WHAT? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I JUST WITNESSED MY BEST FRIENDS HEAD BEING BLOWN OFF AND BUTCHER IS GOD KNOWS WHERE!” The boys were quiet.  
“I have no one left.” I realized.  
“That’s not true. You have us.” Hughie said I whipped away a tear.  
“Thanks kid.” I stood up.  
“Where are you going?” Frenchie asked  
“To go leek the documents.” I stuck my hand down my chest and pulled out the USB.”  
“You carry that in your bra all day?” Hughie asked confused. I could tell he was itching to say more but refrained. Good for him, I’m not in the mood for jokes right now so he might have saved himself a punch in the face.  
“Well I’m sure as hell not leaving it anywhere, leaned from last time.”  
“Tessa just calm down.” M. M said.  
“Calm down?!?? My best friend just got her fucking head blown off and you want me to sit down and what? Act like everything is fine?”  
“Non but your not acting like yourself mademoiselle. We don’t you to do anything you might regret.” The french bastards got a point. I sat down breathing in and out, M.M clasped his hand on my shoulder while my eyes went back to green.  
“Your no used to anyone running on fumes.” Frenchie said.” When was the last time you ate?” I shrugged.  
“I’m going to go prepare you something.” Frenchie left, I turned on the TV M.M, Hughie, and Kimiko joined me on the couch. Hughie left to go take a call, once I herd Annie my ears perked up. My eyes stayed on the tv but my attention was on Hughie.

Apparently Gecko is getting her the V after all. One step closer to blowing this shtick. Then I herd Hughie bring up my name.  
“Tessas not doing great, she’s kinda scary right now actually. We met up with her friend and well safe to say at we got a new problem on our hands, and this one blows peoples heads up.” He paused, probably listening to Starlight “Yeah, just don’t bring it up to her when you see her. I don’t want her to know I told you.” Oh I know kid.

Frenchies head popped out of the kitchen.  
“Bad news, I’m missing a few things for the dish. If someone wouldn’t mind-  
“I’ll go.” Everyone looked at me.  
“You sure?” M.M asked  
“I’ll go with you.” Hughie said  
“Thanks guys but maybe fresh air will do me good.

Frenchie texted me a list of things he needed along with requests from everyone else. Man for a bunch of wanted fugitives they sure are needy. I got a text back with a whole list of stuff. I texted back y _eah I was thinking more of whatever fancy shit you needed and snickers or chocolate milk for Hughie, but whatever you say._

I grabbed the bags out of my car and walked into the store and down the sketchy stairs.  
“Ok guys I got everything on the list, man you guys are needy and I’m the girl here oh I even got Kimiko some new nail polish that she wanted and- I dropped my bags because Billy was standing in the middle of the room.  
“Hey that’s our stuff!” Hughie exclaimed but I ignored him as I ran into Billy’s arms.  
“Miss me love?”  
“You have no idea.” I said  
“Don’t you worry, Daddy’s home.”  
“Please never say that again.” I replied. I then remembered what I went out to do. “Oh!” I turned to Frenchie. “Here you go.”  
“Merci, dinner should be around shortly. I imagine you two have a lot to catch up on.” I caught his smirk before disappearing into the kitchen but I’ll let this one go.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butcher and Tessa attend a funeral... again.

We all sat down well expect for Hughie, me with a plate of food, and Hughie looking a blend of confused and pissed off.  
“Raynors dead.” I said. “New supe going around, can pop peoples heads off.” Billy put his hand over mine. “I’m so sorry Tess. I know how close you two were. I got a contact, help us find the supe terrorist cunt.”  
“Who? What is their actual name?” Hughie asked.  
“Someone called kiss my ass.” I answered everyone laughed. Hughie looked at me  
“What? He was thinking it.” I said pointing my fork at Billy.  
“You’ll love it.” Billy said standing up, trying to sway Hughie.  
“No I won’t, I won’t love it I never fucking love it.”  
“Noted.”  
“He’s just upset that Starlight broke his heart, which I called by the way.” I said, lifting my fork. Hughie ignored me and continued his speech.  
“Not a word from him, he left us for fucking dead and now it’s like nothing happened?”  
“Tons of shit happened Hughie, for instance I have a merchandise deal now and if any of you even think about buying anything I will personally punch you in the face.” I said trying to ease the tension

“Your right I am sorry.” Sorry that I trusted this lot was smart enough to save themselves like they’ve done a hundred times before.” Ok failing to ease the tension.  
“Ok well where’ve you been?”  
“Technically I called him back.”  
“Whoa I must have missed that part.” I stood up. “I have been calling and texting you and you haven’t replied once. You got me thinking.”  
“Tess I-  
“Then one phone call from Frenchie and you run straight back? After what happened with us? After what I told you? That wasn’t a easy decision Billy.”  
“I know Tess you don’t think I spent my time thinking about telling you? About how it might fuck up our friendship?”  
“Well.” I picked up my plate. “You seem so be doing a great job on your own.” I walked away plate in hand without another word.

* * *

Butcher  
“Not another fucking word!” I said walking away.  
“Where are you going?” Hughie asked  
“Well I’m going to go after her.” I said gesturing at the door.  
“Might not be the best idea.” M.M said  
“Why the fuck not?”  
“The mademoiselle has had a rough day. Best leave her alone.”  
“Look you two will make it up tomorrow just let her grive tonight.” M.M said  
“Fuck I’m supposed be with her, this is not how I pictured it would go.”  
“Really? How did you picture it?” Hughie asked.  
“Well we got the first part down, she did run into my arms and after we caught up the two of us would go back to the flat.” I smirked.  
“Ok we don’t need to know anymore.” M.M said.  
“I don’t want to know any more.” Hughie added.  
“I do.” Frenchie said I punched him.

The next day I sent her a text  
_I’m all right well not right now but I should have told you earlier and I’m sorry_. She answered right away surprisingly.  
_Why Frenchie?_ I called her no way I’m pouring my heart out to her over text message. It rang twice before she picked up.  
“Frenchie told me you needed me. Was that true or not?” She was silent for a moment but it felt like hours.

“I was trying so hard to hide it too.”  
“They care about you Tess. I do too, very much. I’m sorry I don’t show it or hell even tell you how much you mean to me. I’m not used to it I guess, having someone in my life I care about after Becca I thought….  
“Billy I-  
“No it’s okay. I’m going to do better, because I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I smiled.  
“Billy I need to ask you something and you need to give me the truth.”  
“Course love.”  
“Did you kill Stilwell?”  
“No.” She breathed a sigh, probably of relief.  
“I did hold her hostage to get to Homelander, he however was the one that did the killing.”

“Also M.M and Frenchie have been beating on our relationship.” I scoffed “and that surprises you?” She laughed. I missed her laugh can’t remember the last time I herd it.  
“God I can’t remember the last time I laughed.”  
“It’s nice to hear it again.” I replied. “Also if your up for it, thinking of popping by Raynors funeral. Got something to drop by, care to join me?”  
“Of course.”  
“Good, I’ll pick you up in 10, I’ll be a block down from the tower.”  
“See you then.”  
“Love you Tess.”  
“Love you too.” Never will hearing that get old.

* * *

Tessa  
Dressed in all black, hair done up I left my room and was on my way out when I herd Ashley. “Copy Cat! There you are we need you in hair and makeup for Translucents funnel.” I turned to her  
“Sorry Ashley, got more pressing matters at hand then to morn air.”  
“Like what?” I sighed. “A friend is in town. Look I’ll be gone for a hour tops and then I’ll be right back for interviews.” I pressed the down button on the elevator.  
“You do listen!”  
“Sometimes, oh and just let Freddie roam the hallways at best he’ll sniff the carpet in peoples rooms.” The elevator dinged I stepped in without another word.

Billy was parked a block down from the tower just like he said. I had a plan to still be mad at him, to act like he wasn’t out of the doghouse yet but when I got in the car he immediately pulled me in for a kiss making me forget why I was even mad at him in the first place.

“You look fucking gorgeous love. Love what you’ve done with your hair.” I thought back to what Susan told me about cutting it, our last conversation together and it was about my hair, how mundane.  
“Tess?” I turned to him. “Sorry something Raynor said.”  
“About your hair?”  
“She said I should cut it.” I smirked “make myself look nice for you.”  
“Trust me love you don’t need to make yourself look nice for me. Your already perfect.” I felt my face turn red, not used to this many compliments from Billy. Sure we’d flirt in the past testing the waters but never this often.  
“Sure you want to come?” Yes, wait what?  
“To the funeral?” He gave me a smirk, knowing my mind was deep in the gutter.  
“Plenty of time for that later love.”  
“Says the one who attacked me the minute I got into the car.”  
“I didn’t hear any complaints.” The smug bastard.

When we pulled up Billy got out and walked over to the trunk, he then pulled out a… fruit basket? He saw the look of confusion on my face. “Inside joke.” I was still confused.  
“More of a threat actually, she said she’d send a edible arrangement to my funeral.” I scoffed. “Sounds like her.” I looked at it. “Do you mind if I?...”  
“Names already on it.” I breathed a sigh of relief.“Thank you”  
“Of course, she’s your best mate after all.” I smiled. “Thought you grabbed that title a long time ago.” I looked around wanting to stay for the ceremony but didn’t want to risk Billy being seen.

“I’ll be waiting in the car.” I turned to him confused.  
“You want to stay don’t you? I can’t exactly be wondering around.”  
“But-  
“Tess it’s fine.”  
“I won’t be long.” I promised, the interviews that were waiting for me back at Vought were still in the back of my mind.  
“Take your time love.” Billy kissed me on the cheek before turning around and leaving. I took a seat and waited for the ceremony to start. I noticed Mallory a few seats behind me, I already decided not to say hi to her. I’m the last person she wants to see.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over I left and headed towards Billy’s car… which he wasn’t in. That son of a bitch I turned around and stared walking around, hopping to catch his or Mallorys voice. It didn’t take long for me to pick up his voice, I could pick it out of a screaming crowd.  
“I shouldn’t be surprised your here, I saw Tessa at the ceremony and you two were always thick as thieves. Now there are about two dozen federal officers in the church next door, I’m gonna turn you in for the murder of Madelyn Stilwell.”  
“Come off it Grace you really think I done that?”  
“You really want me to answer that?” She started to walk away.

“Grace I know who killed Raynor!” Billy shouted Grace turned back.  
“Who?”  
“Okay well, Uh, I don’t specifically, technically have the answer to that but I know how to get it.”  
“Ok Captain Jack Sparrow. Do you want a hat?” I asked.  
“Actually-  
“Are you two gonna stand there all day and waste my time?” Grace asked.  
“We think Vought killed her for getting to close to something.” I said  
“To close to what?”  
“Something to do with a Supe terrorist smuggled into Jersey a couple of nights ago and that is where we start.” Billy replied, Grace laughed. “Honestly it’s like asking a cockroach not to be a cockroach. It’s just in your nature.”

“I know what she meant to you all right.” Billy said.  
“She meant a lot to me too. Why do you think I’m here right now?”  
“Pretty big risk, one person finds Copy Cat with the wanted murder of Madelyn Stilwell everything goes down hill for you.”  
“Trust me I know.”  
“Look we find this terrorist, we’re one step closer to finding out who offered her.”  
“And when we do, I’ll blow their fucking eyes right out of their skull.”  
“I’m not getting back in, and if I were which I’m not it sure as shit wouldn’t be for you two.” Feeling the love Grace. Just like old times.

“Oh, I ain’t asking you all the way back in.”  
“I’m not.” I replied. Grace scoffed. “Please you’d be any further in I’d recommend you get tested for STDs.”  
“We’re still not fucking.” I replied.  
“Really? Well the sexual tension between you two isn’t as high as it usually is. Something must have happened.” Why is literally everyone we meet so interested in our relationship?”  
“Just dip in a little toe, yeah.” Billy said refusing to share anything.  
“Maybe two. Not for me. For Raynor.”  
“You never gave a shit about Susan. Your only here because your desperate, fucked and you want something.” She started to walk away again. Billy ran after her.  
“All right fuck it. Grace, wait, wait, wait. Wait. I’ll level with you,” he sighed. Just hear me out.

She surprisingly agreed, I checked my phone for the time. Damn it I need to head back to Vought for the interview. “Wish I could stick around but I gotta a interview with Starlight and the new girl.”  
“See you later Tess,” and right in front of Mallory Billy cupped my face and brought my mouth to his for another kiss that makes me forget everything.  
“Talk to you later?” I nodded before walking away.  
“I knew something was going on!” Grace shouted.  
“Still haven’t fucked yet!” I shouted back …… unfortunately.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major breakthrough for Tess

When I got back to the tower Ashley was right on my heels. Really staring to think they have have a Tessa GPS or something.  
“Oh thank god your back, Maeve is gone.”  
“Wait someone else is gone and I’m here? Yeah that doesn’t seem right I’m going back out.”  
“No, no, no, we are just doing the interview without her. Now go get changed. We start in 10 minutes.” I walked to my room and with a stroke of genius put the wrong key in the door.  
“Fuck you motherfucker get out.” I said at the key annoyed that the inanimate object wasn’t listening.  
“Ok there?” Starlight asked coming around the corner.  
“No not really.” I said once again yanking at the key.

“Wrong key?” She asked.  
“Yep, now it won’t come out. I need to get changed for this interview Ashley is gonna fucking kill me.”  
“I’m sure they have a spare uniform for you somewhere.”  
“Stupid fucking key, stupid fucking Ashely and her fucking interviews.” I gave up and punched the door.  
“Hey let’s not take your anger out on the poor door. What’s going on? This is clearly about something more about the key or the interviews, no matter how stupid they are.”

“What’s going on? I just came back from my friends funeral, my remaining friends are all wanted fugitives so I can only see them in sketchy places, I’m behind on all of my tv shows, haven’t even had sex in 6 months and I haven’t had coffee today so I’m running on fumes, hence me putting the wrong fucking key in my door!!” I started crying and Starlight gave me a hug.  
“Hughie told me about your friend I’m so sorry.”  
“I’m glad that’s the part you chose to focus on. Please forget everything else I said.” She giggled.  
“Come on, let’s go see Ashley I’m sure they have a spare costume around somewhere.” I nodded whipping away my tears.

* * *

Thankfully they had a spare costume and I was sitting down with Starlight and Stormfront right on time for the interview. It was mostly for Stormfront but her answers surprised me more and more. I struggled to hold back my laughter with each question. I especially loved when she said “you can practically see up Starlights uterus, and what about Copy Cat? What about her outfit screams family friendly? I mean she has a great rack I’ll give her credit for that.”  
“Thanks I grew them myself.” I replied. Not even Starlight could hold back her laughter. A-Train made a appearance just after Starlight said she prays for him every night. She looked like she was gonna shit her pants when she saw him.

* * *

After the interview we all went out separate ways. I get a text from Billy telling me Grace will get the FBI to wipe their record clean if they bring her the supe terrorist. _Your coming right?  
Wouldn’t miss it for the world, have some business here but I’ll be over in no time.  
What kind of business? _I want to tell him, about my plan and how so close I am I can practically feel the Compound V in my hands but no I want him to be surprised. Wanna see the look on all of their faces when they figure it out.  
_It’s a surprise , trust me you’ll love it  
All right love_ I smiled and looked up at my phone to see A-Train walking away from Starlight and Stormfront walking up. I didn’t mean to listen in but I don’t want to miss any dirt on Stormfront I may get. Stormfront didn’t seem to buy what Starlight was saying even going so far as to call her a “secret Vought Barbie spy.” Guess those two won’t be friends anytime soon, note to self add absolutely no filter in Stormfront’s file.

Just when I was about to turn around and leave a guy walked up to Starlight. She seemed surprised to see him, she quickly looked both ways before sticking her hand out. Could that be Gecko handing her the V? Starlight quickly hid it in her boot then they seemed to exchange a few words before he left. Nows my chance. I put my phone in front of my face and walked towards Starlight. Right in front of her to be expect.  
“Oh my god!” We both shouted. “I am so sorry.” She said as I bent down to pick up my phone I “conveniently” dropped. “No don’t worry about it.” I said sticking on hand into her boot quickly and grabbing onto the pouch Sweet sweet Karma is heading their way. I stood up slipping it into the waistband of my pants.

“Are you ok?” Starlight asked not even focusing on the fact that I just pick pocketed her. The irony is at that moment I’ve never felt better.  
“I’m fine, takes more then that to get me down.” I saw A-Train lurking in the background, in fact that’s all I ever saw him do since he got back.  
“You have a admirer.” I said looking at A-Train.  
“Oh that, I think he’s onto me.”  
“You think? Want me to go talk to him?”  
“No, he already knows too much he can’t find out about you too.”  
“Well I’m going to at least ask him why he’s looking at you like Predator.” I walked over to him.

“You can stare all you want you won’t gain laser vison.” He turned to me.  
“Do you trust her?” I shrugged. “Why shouldn’t I?”  
“Well she was sleeping with the enemy for one.”  
“Yeah was, and at the time she didn’t know. Just lay off her all right. You just got back from a big mission right? Relax, have a drink, and catch up on some sleep.” He stared at me deep in thought, my heart racing thinking he was on to me too. “Your right.” I breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I’m just stressed out from the mission.” I handed him a 20. “First drink you have tonight is on me.”  
“Thanks Copy Cat, you uh wanna join me?”  
“Wish I could, but I already have plans sorry.”  
“Another time then.” He said walking away.  
“I’ll hold you to it.” I said walking away. Not, I mouthed. Now to get this V somewhere safe.

* * *

The walk to my room felt like the longest walk in my life. When I was safe in my bathroom aka the only place I truly have some privacy, I took the pouch out and opened it. I examines the little blue vile in awe. This little blue tube is conveniently the root and the solution to all my problems. Like Stilwell said this blue shit is running through my veins granting me my powers that I at first despised but has also saved my ass on several occasions…. And has gone me into just as many messes. I had so many questions, who created this? Why are they pumping this in babies of all humans? They don’t deserve to be violated like this. They are too innocent, just born and still unaware of the horrors of the world.

The thought made me stick to my stomach. Add stopping of all V injections on babies to the list of things Vought will stop when this all goes ass over tit, either voluntarily or by force, and I’ll be the force.

I debated handing over the V to the press right now but it was getting late and I promised Billy I would help. What the hell, give them another day to think their the heroes.

* * *

After changing into a hoodie and jeans I left to go meet up with Billy, Freddie trailing behind me I did the secret knock to let them know I was here. Billy greeted me with another soul sucking kiss. When he let go of me I had to put my hand up on the door for support. “You ok love?” He asked with a smirk showing he was not all concerned about me. “Your enjoying this aren’t you?”  
“What? Getting to kiss you whenever and seeing your reaction every time?” He leaned in closer to me, our foreheads touching. “Yeah I bloody fucking love it.” He walked away without another word. I shook my head he will be the death of me, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sticky situation puts Hughie and Butcher even more at odds. Tessa comes clean about what happened to her all those years ago.

The night was… interesting to say the least. We were able to tag the Supe terrorist then Kimiko saw one of the men who kidnapped her in a costume store and ripped his head off. Just when that wasn’t interning enough she runs over to a man and hugs him.

“Ok someone explain.” I said pointing at them. I turned to Frenchie “she’s your girlfriend explain.” He rolled his eyes.  
“She is not my girlfriend.”  
“Now you know how I feel.” Billy responded.  
“But she is actually your girlfriend now.” M.M responded.  
“A dollar in the jar for both of you.”  
“We’re still doing that?” M.M asked he turned to Hughie.

“I’m just quite about it around them now.”  
“See.” I said “Hughie learned. Now let’s focus on Kimiko and.. whoever that is.”  
Her brother.” Frenchie corrected.  
“Well that’s fucking fantastic.” Billy said then aimed his gun at Kimikos brother.  
“What the fuck?” Hughie asked  
“Billy put it down.” I said, Billy ignored both of us so Hughie did what he thought was the next best thing… tackling him. Yeah that won’t get the Supe terrorist attention or anything… oh wait it did. Before I could even make a move he used his powers and all of us got shoved back into the glass displays. As if that wasn’t worse he also brought the celling down on us. Kimiko saw this but chose to run away with him anyway.

* * *

Once we all got back on our feet again I turned to Hughie. “Great job kid really smart move you did there.”  
“The CIA was going to lock him up!”  
“That’s a bad thing? Look what he did to us! To this shop.” I said gesturing to the mess.”  
“Both of you please, not now.” M.M said trying to break it up. I sighed and walked away checking to make sure the V was still in its pouch and in my pocket, thankfully it was. I didn’t even listen to what Billy was saying until he said “it’s like Hughie infected you both with a raging case of vagina!”  
“You’re the one to talk! Since half the time your tongue is down Tessas throat!” Hughie said.

“You really want to go there right now?” I asked walking over. “You three idiots were the ones that have done nothing but teasing us to get together since this whole damn thing started!”  
“I’m just saying-  
“Yeah I know what your saying and what your saying is stupid. Kimikos brother just tried to kill us!”  
“Of course you would agree with Butcher.”  
“Is it always going to be like this? Just because we are… something.”  
“Wait you guys haven’t talked about it?” M.M asked.  
“Been kinda busy.” Billy said.  
“How about we just focus on the mission all right? We’ll table this.” I gestured to the three of us. “Later.”

“What’s in your pocket.” Hughie asked  
“What?” Everyone else said I shrugged “my keys what it to you?” He walked up to me. Despite him being taller then me I wasn’t scared.  
“Your on to something.”

”Arent I always?”

Empty them them now.”  
“Or what? You gonna make me.” Nothing, I walked away. “Well I’m gonna go find Kimiko and her brother and whoever wants to join feel free.  
“Tessa wait.” Hughie brushed against my hand and I just got flashbacks of Homelander, his hands all over me, him whispering in my ear while I was crying, him leaving me with my skirt all bunched up a sobbing mess. I turned to Hughie “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME.” I slapped away his hand, everyone else stared at me. I panted realizing at what I just did. I looked t Hughie who was- for the first time since I met him scared of me.

“Tess, your eyes.”  
“What?” I looked over at a piece of glass on the ground and noticed they were red.  
“Damn it.”  
“Mademoiselle, are you ok?” Frenchie asked.  
“Yeah what happened just now?” M.M asked.  
“I- look it’s nothing let’s just go.” I said no one moved. I turned to Billy.  
“Billy?”  
“Sorry love, gonna have to side with the boys on this one. You have no problem with my hands on ya but the second Hughies made contact with you you exploded. Never seen you that angry before.” He stepped closer to me. “The Thing?” I nodded and felt tears rolling from my face. Billy wiped them away. I held on to his hands and turned to the boys, my eyes turning back to normal.

“I-I’m only gonna say this once, and no follow up questions are we clear?” Everyone nodded.  
“Homelander raped me. Years ago when I was at Vought the first time. I still have problems with people I don’t know very well touching me. Hughie I’m sorry.”  
“No I’m sorry! For what I said a while back too about-  
“Water under the bridge kid.”  
“That’s why you hate Vought so much.” M.M said.  
“Yeah, its on video surveillance and they still did nothing about it, I have the vidoe on my USB, that’s why I didn’t want you guys touching it.” I turned to Billy.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to resent me, I suffered the same fate as Becca but I made it out alive.”  
“Tessa, the last thing I could ever do is resent you. Becca is dead, and I have to accept that. Doesn’t mean I still don’t want to murder the fucking cunt for what they did to her, and to you.” I turned to the boys. “Now with that out of the way let’s go.” I walked away, for real this time my hands still shaking. I herd footsteps behind me out on the street. I turned to see all of the boys.

“We’re with you Big T.” M.M said I smiled.  
“Hey I don’t have a cool nickname for her.” Hughie said. “Figure it out.” I said “for now we got a supe to hunt.” My eyes turned red this time Hughie wasn’t scared.

* * *

We found Kimiko huddled over her brother Frencie seemed more concerned for Kimiko. She backed away from him.  
“Least someone’s got some sense around here.” Billy said looking over at his unconscious body.  
“Is he- Hughie started but I but in.  
“Dead?” I cheeked his pulse. “No just unconscious.” We loaded him into the car and drove off.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Butcher get hot and heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get a little steamy from here on out so get your fans out everyone.

When we came back to the hideout everyone left to go sleep for a few hours, expect for Billy. “So, you going back to the tower tonight?”  
“I probably should.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“Why?” I asked  
“I just thought you- actually never mind. Good night Tess.” He started to walk away.  
“Billy wait.” He paused “do you want me to stay with you?” I asked stepping closer to him.  
“More then anything but after what you said today.”  
“Oh.” I knew it the minute he learned about Homelander he won’t want anything to do with me. He was just putting on a brave face for the guys.  
“….Cross any boundaries.”  
“Wait what?”  
“I didn’t want to cross any boundaries, make ya feel uncomfortable.”  
“Billy we slept in the same bed before, I trust you. With everything.” He gave me his signature smirk. “Really?” I grabbed his hand.  
“Really.”

Just like that the dynamic changed. He pushed me against the wall and wrapped one arm around my waist, pressed his mouth against mine and kept one hand pressed against the wall. This kiss wasn’t like any other kiss, it wasn’t sweet and short even if it would still leave me breathless. No this kiss was hot and needy. He brought me in closer and started a trail of kisses down my neck, sucking at one spot in particular.  
“Fuck.” I reached for his hair pulling on it hearing him groan made me even more turned on.  
“You like that?” I tugged again this time a bit harder.  
“Fuck love, why did we wait so long to do this again?” I giggled. “Because we’re idiots.” Just when Billy was a about to kiss me again I herd a “no no no no no, fuck no,” coming from Hughies room. Both of us groaned, “just ignore him.” Billy said bringing me in for another kiss.

Just when I was about to grab Billy’s jacket and rip it off him I herd.  
“Oh fuck sorry.” We turned to Hughie, who’s head was turned away eyes closed.  
“Didn’t realize you guys were out here.”  
“Need something?” Billy snapped clearly annoyed. I glared at him then turned to Hughie. “You ok? We herd you in your room.”  
“Oh yeah I’m fine, just gonna step out for some fresh air please carry on.” Hughie walked away. I sighed “I’m going to go see what’s wrong.” I swear Billy whined.  
“I’ll be 5 minutes. Wait for me in the bedroom?” Billy smiled. “Ok love.” He shrugged off his jacket before heading to the bedroom. I watched him walk away, swatting his butt before I turned to the stairs.

I found Hughie outside leaning against a wall. I sighed again and pulled out my half empty pack of cigarettes, nasty habit I picked up again after Billy disappeared. Between that and Susan’s death well let’s say I needed something to help with the stress.  
“Cigarette?” I asked holding out the box.  
“No. I’m good.” He said confused, I shrugged and put them away.  
“Didn’t know you smoked.”  
“I did, a long time ago. Quit for a while but with everything going on I started again, and don’t you dare tell me their bad for me.”  
“Sorry for interrupting you and Butcher.” I shrugged. “We waited years, he can wait another 5 minutes.”  
“Why are you out here anyway?” He asked

“Couple reasons, one I wanted to make sure you were ok. Two I wanted to apologize for how I reacted when you tried to touch me.” Hughie shook his head. “Apology not necessarily at all especially what you’ve been through.”  
“I saw the look on your face Hughie, you were scared of me. I don’t anyone being scared of me anymore.”  
“Fuck yeah I was scared, your eyes turn glowing red and you’re a fucking badass who could probably snap my arm in half. But I’m not scared of you.”  
“Think you underestimate me.” He shook his head. “No I don’t, because for Butcher to fall for a supe, she’s gotta be pretty badass.”  
“Thanks kid.” I held out my hand.  
“Really? After what I said. I saw you two-  
“Never bring that up again.” He sighed but slapped the dollar into my hand.  
“Thank you, for everything.”  
“No problem.” 

“Now for number one, you ok?” Hughie shook his head. “I messed up, real bad this time.” “What happened?”  
“I had a plan, well Starlight and I had a plan, but then- let’s just say the plan is ruined.” Yeah because it’s in my pocket. I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. He just wants to prove himself, but he’s trying to hard, and picking fights with Billy left and right.  
“What was the plan?”  
“We were, sounds fucking ridiculous now. We were gonna leak Compound V to the press. Maybe have a actual chance of taking it down.”   
  
“Petty big plan, what happened?”  
“Starlight got her hands on some V, then I just read a text saying she lost it.” “She lost it! Kid that ain’t just some spare change you loose. That’s fucking Compound V!”  
“I know I know! Good thing is she didn’t leave the tower with it so best case scenario is that one of the Seven found it and is using it for their own personal steroid. She’s gonna start looking in the morning.”   
  
“Hope she finds it, and Hughie. Next time don’t try so hard.” I walked away leaving him with his thoughts.  
“Be safe! Don’t forget to use protection!” Hughie shouted back at me. I held the door hallway in and turned to him. Without another word I held out my hand again. He sighed but dropped one more dollar into my hand.  
“Night kid.”

“That was way more then 5 minutes.” Billy said laying in bed jacket shrugged off, a few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned.  
“Thought that was my job.” I pointed at the buttons while climbing next to him.”  
“Wanted to look good for ya.” I chuckled  
“I also thought that was my job.”  
“What? I can’t look good for ya?” I just smiled shook my head and this time I made the first move. I rolled over on top of him while he grabbed onto my hips.

“Fuck love just when I thought I was on the same page as you.”  
“You should know by now I always have something up my sleeve.” I brought my lips against Billy’s again. This time one of his hands started traveling under my shirt. I felt his hands caressing the lace of my bra. I broke apart the kiss just to take off my shirt.  
“Fuck Tess.” Hands grabbed and groped my breasts while he sucked at my neck, even reaching down my chest. I groaned and grabbed onto his hair again. When I felt Billy hit a especially sensitive point I felt my eyes turn red.  
“Fuck.” I said leaning away from Billy.

“You ok?” He asked panting.  
“Yeah just give me a minute.”  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“No!” I shouted. “I mean, no not at all.”  
“Tess.” He held my face and slowly turned it towards him.  
“I’m sorry, sometimes I just loose control and- he broke my sentence off with a kiss.  
“Your fucking gorgeous love.”  
“My eyes-  
“Are a part of you, and I love them, along with everything else about you.” I smiled.  
“Thank you Billy.” I brought my lips against his once again. He grabbed my waist and brought me in. This time his hand trailed downwards my legs even wrapping one around him.  
“Um is something in your pocket?”  
“Yeah I made two bucks off Hughie.”  
“Well money must have gotten thicker love because that’s not bills I’m feeling.”

“No that’s my titts against your chest.”  
“No, well ok those too and- I tossed my hair back.  
“Are you trying to use your titts to distract me?”  
“Is it working?” I asked.  
“Yes but that’s not the point. What are you hiding?” I sighed. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” I pulled the pouch out of my pocket.  
“Ok now I’m confused.”  
“You wont be in a second.” I pulled the V out  
“Happy? Hughie and Starlight were trying to get their hands on some V and expose Vought. Starlight managed to get the V that is until I stole it from her. That’s what Hughie was freaking about, she told him she lost it. It was the only thing I needed left to prove what Vought has been doing. I’m sorry I kept it a secret from you but I wanted to see the look on your face when you saw the news.”

“This has been your plan from the beginning?”  
“More or less.”  
“Love…. That is the most fucking diabolical plan I’ve ever herd.” I grinned and put the V away. “Take off your shirt, now.” Billy followed through while I put the V back in the pouch and put the pouch in the bedside drawer.  
“Thought that was your job?” I shook my head.  
“No time.” I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him down on top of me.  
“For now, I want you to fuck me.” The thought of Billy inside me has me getting wetter by the second.  
“Oh I’ll fuck you good and proper love. That I can promise you,” I could have combusted right turn and there.

Billy definitely fulfilled his promise... more then once too. It was hard to keep myself from screaming I had to bite down on Billy shoulder, the last thing we needed was any of the boys hearing us.  
Afterwards while both of us were catching our breath Billy turned to me.  
“Fuck your so beautiful.” He brought me in my body right against his, his hand caressing my leg. My hand pressed against his chest.  
“So tomorrow- Billy cut me off.  
“Shh, let’s not think about tomorrow, we don’t know what gonna happen. Like you said shit could go sideways any second and I just want to spend tonight with you.” I smiled. “Ok.” I snuggled up to him.  
“Goodnight Billy.”  
“Goodnight Tess.”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compound V is made public while Vought tries to salvage their reputation the Seven are sent away on a mission were Tessa is in a sticky situation and has to make a tough call.

Butcher

I woke up in a good mood for the first time in a long time. I rolled over half expecting to see Tessa, maybe we could take a shower together. We would have to be sneaky going in and out of the bathroom but it would be worth it.  
No instead I got a empty spot with a note on the pillow. _Sorry had to leave early, evil corporation to destroy and all. See you later love you,_  
_Tessa_  
I shook my head only Tess can make destroying a evil corporation sound like a regular day.

When I walked out everyone was huddled by the jar.  
“What the fuck are you lot doing?”  
“Paying in advance, M.M saw Tessa leave this morning.” Hughie said  
“Fuck.” M.M gave me a smirk  
“Don’t you start.”  
“I already paid man, give us two minutes.” M.M said practically begging.  
“Fine, we had sex you happy?”  
“For someone who had sex you sure aren’t.” Frenchie said.  
“Because you twats are breathing down my neck.”  
“We aren’t the only thing on your neck.” Hughie said. I immediately slapped a hand on my neck where I assumed was a mark left by Tessa last night. I don’t even want to know what my back looks like, her nails were scratching it for most of the night.  
“Can’t we just focus on bringing the Supe terrorist to Mallory already?” I turned around and started to walk away.

“Ok where are we going and how are we getting there?” Hughie asked. I turned back around. “Glad you asked son, I’ve got a plan.”  
“Oh no.”  
“Here we go.”  
“This is going to be terrible, mom coeur I’m sorry for you and your brother for what we are going to go through.”  
“You haven’t even herd it yet!”  
“Ok, what’s the plan.” M.M asked.

* * *

“I hate this plan.” M.M said later on on the boat. “The kid is in a new phase of mopping where he’s just watching Billy Joel music videos.” Man if Tess were here she would threaten to toss his phone into the ocean.  
“Butcher, are you even listening to me?”  
“Course I am, but what am I supposed to do about Hughie?”  
“Talk to him, figure out what’s wrong.”  
“That’s obvious, he got his poor little heart broken, nothing I can say will make it better, especially now that I’m with Tess.” My phone rings and I’m hoping it’s Tess. I sighed when I looked at the caller ID. M.M noticed and smirked.  
“Not Tessa?”  
“Shut up.” I told him and answered the phone. It was just Grace calling for a update, I told her we’re 3 miles away from the target and if The Female decides to go all double agent again I’ll take care of it. After hanging up I walked over to Hughie who was exactly were we left him. His headphones in and staring at his phone.

“Hey Hughie.” I yanked one of the earbuds out. He looked at me but remained silent.  
“Look I know your going through a lot with Starlight right now and I hate to be the one to say I told you so, so I won’t.” Hughie raised his eyebrow.

“It’s almost over.” Tess will take care of Vought Grace will help us get our charges dropped and once Vought is over getting to Homelander will be that much easier.  
“Is it? When does it end Butcher? Your still going after Homelander after though you told Tessa you would move on.”  
“Hey, I’m doing this for her too ok. What he did to her is disgusting.”  
“I’m not gonna disagree with you about that but don’t you think you should maybe slow down, you know be happy with Tessa?” Before I could open my mouth Frenchie came running out.  
“You two need to see this.”

We watched the news report on Compound V become public information and even the reports of trade agreements thanks to a anonymous tip.  
“Son of a bitch.” M.M said  
“Their fucking done for.” Frenchie added with the biggest smile on his face.  
“YES! OH MY GOD.” Hughie exclaimed. We all turned to him.  
“Me and Starlight, we had this plan to leak the V she texted me that she lost it but she must have found it I’m gonna go call her.”  
“Sorry Hughie, she didn’t find the V.”  
“What do you mean? Who’s responsible for this?”  
“I’ll give you three hints, she had red hair and has very sneaky fingers.” Hughies eyes widened. “I knew she was hiding something! But why would she steal from Starlight and wouldn’t she tell us about her plan?”  
“She’s been planing from the start Hughie, whole reason she agreed to go back into Vought.”

“Well what happens now? Is she done with them?” Hughie asked Fuck I hope so.  
“She did it, she fucking did it.” M.M said  
“The mademoiselle is very clever.”  
“Yeah, just when I thought I finally caught up with her, she has another trick up her sleeve.” I said “ok we can celebrate when we’re on land for now let’s focus, shit could happen anytime now.” M.M and Frenchie nodded. Frenchie left but M.M said “man you better take her out to the nicest restaurant when this is all done.” He handed a dollar into my hand before I even spoke.  
“Don’t tell me your not thinking about it.”  
“We have a deal.”  
“Yeah I know, she puts Homelander behind bars and you take her out, come on don’t tell me it doesn’t sound like a date when you two planned it. Or was that your way of asking her out? If so man you gotta be more direct because I don’t think she got the hint.” I held out my hand only for another dollar to fall into it.  
“I hate all of you.” I said walking away.  
“No you don’t!” M.M shouted I walked away ignoring him.

* * *

Tessa  
After leaking the information and getting a haircut (what? It was my friends last wish.) I stopped by the coffee shop. I smiled in the bathroom mirror at my short hair matched with my black leather jacket and black tank top. I was wearing jeans with my knee high boots which Billy still wonders how I am able to run in, please the heel isn’t even that big I’ve run in higher while undercover. Speaking of Billy wonder if he will like it. I smiled at the thought now that the information is out there Vought will be down any second and me and Billy are free to finally be together. That thought gave me the energy to drive to the tower instead of to Billy. I felt so bad leaving him early in the morning, I’ll find some way to make it up to him. I smiled at all the naughty thoughts that crossed my mind. That smile seemed to last even when I entered the tower, everyone else was freaking out, understandable considering the situation.

“At least someone is in a good mood.” A-Train said. “Nice haircut.”  
“Thanks, though I’d try something new, and what’s going on? Why is everyone freaking out around here?”  
“Oh you didn’t hear?” Maeve said walking in. “We’re all fucked, Compound V got leaked. Everyone knows. All the major bigwigs are in a meeting right now trying to figure out a plan.” She looked at me up and down, “are you just getting in?”  
“No.” I lied, “also why didn’t anyone call me about this?”  
“Really because your neck says differently.” She said avoiding the subject I slapped a hand over my neck.  
“Hey at least someone is having fun around here, congratulations Copy Cat.”  
“Thank you A-Train.”  
“Who’s the guy?” He ruined it.  
“None of your business.” I replied  
“Ah so you hit it and quit it?” Maeve asked.  
“Ok look my personal life is none of your business.”  
“Sorry but when you walk in looking like something attacked your neck your making it our business.” A-Train said. Just then Ashely came out I’ve never thought I’d be so happy to see he in my life.

“Good Copy Cat you’re here.”  
“Yeah and what the fuck is this about Compound V going public? Does this mean that Vought is done?” Please say yes.  
“That’s actually what I came here to tell you, Mr. Edgar would like to have a meeting with the Seven to discuss the situation.” No fucking way, I’m about to sit down with the CEO of Vought. Finally can put a face to the idiot who started it all. “Where’s everyone else?” I asked  
“I don’t know I sent them alk

We were rushed to the meeting I didn’t even have to change into my costume thank god. Edgar was already there when we all walked in. He stood up and walked towards me.  
“Copy Cat, so good to finally meet you. I would like to thank you for all the good your doing for Vought.”  
“It’s an honour Mr. Edgar.” I’ll take my Oscar at the door thank you. We all sat down while the others came in slowly. Starlight raised her eyebrow at me before sitting down.  
“Not another word.” I mouthed she held up her hands in defeat.  
Surprisingly my neck wasn’t brought up again thank god. No instead Edgar was going on about how we’re a team and blah blah blah. I almost burst out laughing when Homelander said we’re his family and we have to stick together.

Shortly after we got called away on a mission. Apparently they found the boys. Shit, shit, fucking shitballs. No this is where I take my Oscar because I managed to remain calm even asking Starlight if she’s ready for this.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Great because I sure as shit won’t. Well Voughts done anyway why can’t this be the time that my undercover mission gets exposed? I was getting too lucky it needed to come crashing down eventually.

We all walk up to the beach where we find the Deep caressing a dead whale? Billy what the fuck did you do to that whale? Poor thing. Deep tried to apologize to Starlight who was having none of it not that I don’t blame her. Stormfront told her to stay on track and that next time someone tries to shove a dick in front of your face to bite on it.  
“God I wish my vagina had teeth.” I said  
“Trust me no male wishes that.” A-Train said then ran ahead. I stayed on the shore with Deep while Starlight went ahead as well.  
“Nice costume.”  
“You know for once your saying that honestly and not in a perverted way.”  
“I’m a new man now.”  
“Yeah and it’s weird.”  
“The Church of the Collective have been helping me.”  
“In exchange for what? Your first born?”  
“Very funny. It’s a good place, very supportive and their helping me turn my life around. Not like any of you were supportive or respectful.” I laughed.  
“How the fuck can I respect you when half the time I was talking to you you were hitting on me.”  
“You’re a very attractive women, and I hope you find someone.”  
“Ok now this.” I gestured to him. “Is getting creepy, I’m gonna go see if they need help.”

I went down the same path as Starlight did, I started to hear faint voices and supe presences. My eyes turned red while I followed the voices. My eyes widened when I reached the end and saw Starlight with her hands at Hughie who was on the ground Homelander standing right over her.  
“Starlight, step away from him now.” I raised my hand ready to blast her at any second. Everyone looked over at me.  
“Copy Cat, you know him?” Homelander asked  
“No she-  
“It’s ok Hughie.” I walked right over to him.  
“Yeah I know him, and everyone else too. I’ve been working with them from the start. I’m the one that leaked the V.”

“Wait, that was you?” Starlight asked.  
“So, your gonna leave the kid and everyone else here alone.” I know Billy is lurking around here somewhere.  
“Or what? He’s the enemy.” Homelander said pointing at Hughie. “Along with the rest of the group.”  
“Then take me. I’m the one who leaked the V, I’m the traitor here.”  
“Tessa no.” Hughie said  
“Tess no!” Billy came out of his hiding spot, Homelander took one look at us and laughed. “You two? Well this just got a lot more interesting.”

“Tess don’t go with him.” Billy said ignoring Homelander.  
“He’s right you shouldn’t.” Homelander said his voice then got high pitched. “Oh but Billy I’m trying to save you all.”  
“Ok that is not what I sound like.”  
“This is exactly what you sound like” I shook my head. “I’ll go with you and you can hand me over to Vought but the kid and everyone else lives.” Homelander laughed. “You would risk your life for him?” Homelander pointed at Hughie.  
“Yeah and for him.” I pointed at Billy, “because I love him.” Billy ran over to me and hugged me.

“Tessa you don’t have to do this.”  
“Actually she does, she already volunteered.”  
“You fuck off.” Billy said before turning back to me. “Please don’t do this.”  
“I’m sorry Billy, I have to do this. Get Hughie and the rest of the guys out of here.” He caressed my face.  
“Not without you.”  
“Yes, without me. You trust me right?”  
“More then anyone.”  
“Then trust me when I say I’ll be ok.”  
“Tess you promise your gonna come back to me.”

“I promise.” I would usually refuse to cry in front of Homelander but I couldn’t help the tears rolling down my face. Billy wiped them away with his thumbs before bringing me in for a kiss. I didn’t want it to end but unfortunately we had to come up for air. Billy rested his forehead against mine.  
“I love you Tessa Winters.”  
“I love you Billy Butcher.” I slowly walked towards Homelander.  
“All right. I’m ready.”  
“Good, because I have a plan for you. Starlight come with us.” I saw her wipe away her own tear as we walked away leaving the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sadness.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa adjusts to life in her cell while also having a part time job as Cupid.

Butcher  
“Well that went fucking fantastic.”  
“Butcher don’t start.” M.M warned  
“What? Ok not only did we loose the Supe terrorist but we lost Tess too! Homelanders probably gonna kill her if not torture her first!”  
“Kimiko said Stormfront killed her brother.” Hughie said  
“Yeah she’s the fucking rising star on tv right now! Point is we’re all fucked.”  
“Really? Now you think we’re fucked?! Earlier you drove a boat into a fucking whale!” Hughie said  
“Yeah well that was before I saw Tess sacrifice herself to Homelander.”  
“Oh so this is all about Tessa isn’t it?”

“Damn right it is! She saved your bloody life! Your fucking supe cunt girlfriend would have blasted you if it wasn’t for her!” I sighed. “Even when we had nothing we had Tessa on the inside. Helping us, hell one upping us. Now we got nothing.” I walked away before anyone could say another word.

* * *

Tessa  
“Where are you taking me?” I asked when we got back to the tower, safe to say the rest of the team didn’t take it well. None of them (ok maybe Starlight but she almost killed Hughie so I’m kinda mad at her right now.) had a problem with Homelander taking me to a secret special spot in the tower that I don’t know about.  
“Oh you don’t know?” He chucked “this is gonna be fun.  
“Stop with the cryptic quips and tell me where the fuck your taking me.”  
“ 42D.”  
“What is that?” He opened his mouth but I but in before he could say a word.  
“Don’t! If your about to make some sort of weird comment keep it to yourself.” He smirked.  
“Shut up, I’ll figure it out for myself.”  
“Oh it’s pretty self explanatory.” He said then the elevator stopped. “Oh look just in time.” Both of us walked out and he led me to a room.  
“Here it is, your own cell.”  
“So that’s what 42D is? A supe cell?”  
“Yep. Now go in.” I walked in and looked around.  
“Aw I have my own room.”  
“Now enjoy every minute of it.” I felt his hand touch my shoulder and my eyes turned red. I immediately shoved it off and shouted “NEXT TIME YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU HAVE HANDS!”  
“Brave words for someone who’s trapped in a cell.”  
“I mean it. I will laser your fucking hands.”  
“I’d like to see you try.” He walked away before I could reply. I sighed my eyes returned to normal and I sat down, why are they keeping me here? Why don’t they just kill me? Do they need to keep their image up that badly that they would be willing to keep the source of their problems locked in a cage rather then just having Homelander kill me? I gasped “my merchandise, if they still plan on releasing that they need me alive.” Who knew a stupid merchandise deal would be the thing that kept me alive?

* * *

Homelander would make random visits, each more aggravating then the last. He would try to talk to me but I would badly say a word, he got me one time though. “So Butcher huh, you and him a thing.”  
“None of your fucking business.” I replied.  
“Feels like history is repeating itself, not sure if he told you but once in a lifetime me and-  
“I know, now keep her name out of your mouth.”  
“Ah now your talking. I’ve hit a nerve haven’t I? Why Butcher though? What is it about William fucking Butcher that drove you to sacrifice yourself to me?” I shrugged “love makes you do crazy things.”  
“Please, you don’t believe in love, never have.”  
“You say that like you know me.”  
“Oh I know you Tessa.” A chill went up my arms, it always does whenever he calls me by my real name he opened the door. “I know you way more then you think.” The door shut and I was once again left alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Starlight would visit me too. The first time I wasn’t to happy given the circumstances.  
“I’m sorry ok but he threatened me and-  
“So you decided to almost kill poor Hughie? Hughie who always stood up for you when the rest of us didn’t trust you.”  
“Even you? I shrugged “your not looking to great right now. I would watch your back if I were you, in case Billy decides to shoot you again.”

“Yeah what’s up with that? I mean the guy despises supes but back there with Homelander and Hughie-  
“Oh that? Well what can we say, I might die in this cell so what’s for an emotional goodbye.”  
“He loves you, and you love him.” I sighed. “Yeah and it only took recently for once of us to balls up and admit it.”

“So he was the one that did that?” She pointed to my neck.  
“Yeah.” I chuckled. “Happened last night. Again bad timing.”  
“Do you think your gonna die in here?”  
“I don’t know. For the first time in a long time I’m out of ideas.”  
“Your scared.”  
“I’m fucking terrified. I’ve always had a trick up my sleeve even when things went bad I tried to prepare as best I could but this. I don’t know how I’m getting out of this.”  
“I’m going to help you, I owe you one after all.”  
“No don’t put yourself in trouble for me.”  
“Or, maybe that’s exactly what I need to do. Besides, your my only friend around here.” I smiled. “Then as your friend I offer you this piece of advice: be careful of Stormfront, I don’t trust her.” Starlight nodded and left.

Ever since then she would report me on what’s happening. Apparently the public’s thinks I’m “away on a important mission.” Same shit they pulled with Translucent. Definitely isn’t making me feel better about my chances of living.

* * *

3 months of this. 3 months of being trapped in my cell, I know this because whenever Starlight came to visit me I would always ask her the date. They would take me out for bathroom breaks but that would be it. Someone would briefly open the door to give me food but they never were very chatty, so it would just be me and my thoughts most of the time. Mostly I would be thinking about Billy and if he got himself in trouble by punching a cop because he got pulled over for drunk driving. Or worse if… no I couldn’t bare to think that. That Billy got himself killed on some stupid rescue mission. I hope he has some sense to listen to the rest of them. I stood up when the door opened and in walked Homelander.

“Sorry if I knew I had a visitor I would clean up.”  
“Sharp tonged as ever.”  
“What do you want.”  
“You’re a woman.”  
“Thank you for pointing that out.”  
“I need some women advice.”  
“Oh no, is it your time of the month? Do you need to borrow a tampon?”  
“Is it yours?”  
“What makes you think I would ever help you?”  
“It’s about Stormfront.”  
“Again, what makes you think I would EVER help you.”  
“Because I say wether you live or you die.” Of course he does. I groaned “ok fine tell me in the most minor detail possible whats happened.”

“We had sex.”  
“MINOR DETAIL.”  
“Mind blowing sex seriously we were up in the air and-  
“I’m gonna stop you right there. Just tell me what you need help with.”  
“I think she’s keeping secrets from me.” I snorted. “Of course she’s keeping stuff from you, you barley know her. Wait you don’t like her do you?” He was silent I burst out laughing.  
“You do you fucking like her  
“You can’t tell anyone.”  
“Who am I gonna tell?” I gestured to my cell.  
“Just tell me what I should do.”  
“It’s simple: talk to her.”

“What?”  
“Have you told her everything?” No response.  
“That’s what I thought, see she’s not the only one keeping secrets. Just tell her how you feel.”  
“Isn’t it a bit too soon?”  
“I’m not saying to say your in love with her or anything just tell her you want to spend more time with her.” God I can’t believe I’m giving relationship advice to Homelander. He left soon after that thank god.

* * *

After a unknown amount of time my door opened again this time it was Starlight that walked in. Two visitors in one day? What did I do to deserve such an honour?  
“I did a terrible thing.” Oh no.  
“What?”  
“I slept with Hughie.” Glad to know everyone is having sex with people they like expect for me, is it something in the air? “Ok.” I responded.  
“Then I told him we couldn’t be together.”  
“You did what!” I sighed man he can’t catch a break. “Look Starlight.”  
“Annie.”  
“Annie, Hughie really likes you. Like a unhealthy amount seriously I’ve considered holding a intervention for him.”  
“I know.” She groaned, “what do I do?” What am I Cupid now?

“Ok I’m gonna hit you with the hard truth here, you have to make up your mind about Hughie. If you like him, go be with him. But if you don’t then stop leading him on. You can’t keep hooking up with him if you don’t want to be with him, he doesn’t deserve it.”  
“But what if I like him but we can’t be together.” I laughed. “You do realize I’m in love with Billy Butcher, the biggest anti supe lover you will ever meet. If we can be together anyone can. Just think it over but you have to make a decision.”  
“Your right. Thank you Tessa,” I smiled. “Your welcome, Annie.”


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A way out for Tessa starts to form, even if it’s not the way she imagined.

The next day I was staring at the celling when I got another visitor. I raised my eyebrow when Storefront walked in.  
“Hey Copy Cat, how are you doing?” I laughed. “Your boyfriend throws me in here for months on end by myself, I don’t even have a fucking bed to myself and you ask how I’m doing??!”  
“He told you?”  
“Yeah, in waayy too much detail, please talk to him about over sharing. Are you here to gloat too?”  
“No I actually came here to offer you a deal. A deal to get you out of this cell.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“Come with me to Sage Grove Center.”  
“What is that?”  
“Well… on the surface it’s a psychiatric hospital-  
“Hell no.”  
“But it’s actually a subsidiary of Vought. They run tests and inject Compound V into children-  
“INTO CHILDREN!?”  
“Adults too! We want to perfect Compound V so that anyone can be given superpowers without any unpleasant side effects.”  
“Wait you said we does that mean you run this whole operation?”  
“No, well not just me Mr. Edgar has his hand in it too.”  
“Of course, does anyone else know about this?”   
“No.”  
“What about this little deal your offering me, does Homelander or Edgar know?”  
“Mr. Edgar approved it. We have come up with a plan for you”

“A plan?” I scoffed “what is it? Humour me it’s been a while since I laughed.”  
“Well… first you come to the Centre, there we preform tests on you.”  
“Oh so I’m gonna be a guinea pig?”  
“Your powers are so fascinating, the fact that you can just tap into anyone and copy their powers just like that why with that level of power you could take down….”  
“Homelander? Yes I’m well aware trust me, I’m still wondering why I let you or anyone in a lab coat pick at me.”

“After the experiments we would bring you back into the Seven.” I laughed. “Why the hell would I do that? Let Vought pick away at the inner workings of my powers only to have more power and knowledge over me then when their done throw me back into the very organization I hate?”  
“If you hate it why we’re you a part of it?”  
“To destroy it of course. I’m curious what’s to happen if I say no to this ridiculous plan of yours?”

“Why we kill you of course. Say you died while on a mission.”  
“You know you can only use that line so many times before people start getting suspicious.”  
“Well we’ll think of something.” I scoffed,   
“so thats it then? Go with you or die? Won’t the others get suspicious? You said Homelander doesn’t know, what will your boyfriend say when he finds out I’m dead and he never got the chance to do it himself? Or have you thought about that?”  
“Mr. Edgar will talk to them.”  
“Oh I’m sure he will.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Just what I said, I’m sure he will talk to them, and flood them with enough hush money. That is if they can be bought.”  
“Oh I assure you they can. They’ve been doing it for years, and it’s not like you left on the best page, you did expose Compound V.” “Yeah and I would do it again!”  
“What happened that made you hate everyone so much?”  
“Ask your boy toy. Also…… tell Edgar that I’ll be their guinea pig.”  
“Fantastic!”  
“But! I’m not going back to the Seven. I want my freedom.” Now it was her turn to laugh.

“Oh Copy Cat I think that ship has long sailed.”  
“Those are my terms. Take em or leave em.”  
“I’ll tell Mr. Edgar.”  
“Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out. Or actually do.” I waved to her as she opened the door gave me one last dirty look and left.

Hughie  
“Ok where is he? We need to go over the plan with him.  
“Your surprised? It’s not like his punctuality has been impeccable.” M.M said  
“No but this is ridiculous! He’s been gone for days at this point.” Freddie meowed. Good thing someone is on my side even if it is a cat.  
“Probably went to go blow off some steam.”  
“Ok but Butcher doesn’t blow off steam like normal people do. No him blowing off steam involves murder.”  
“Petite Hughie has a point. It has been 3 months since the mademoiselle left and he’s not getting any better non?”  
“Both of you need to relax. Look I’m worried for Butcher too but he’s a grown ass man who can take care of himself.”  
“What about if he ends up in jail for punching a cop?”

“…… ok not saying Butcher would never punch a cop because he would but in this scenario where would he be where a cop randomly shows up and what did the cop say to get punched?”  
“Anything really, have you seen him recently? You say one wrong thing and shit hits the fan.”  
“In his defence his wife is dead and his girlfriend has been taken.” M.M said. “I’m surprised he hasn’t stormed the building. Give him time.”  
“More like a time slot on a talk show to talk about his love life.”  
“Where’s Starlight then?” Frenchie started clapping in the background. “Tessa would be proud.” We were all silent for a minute, damn she would be better yet she would make the jab first then I got a call. “Hello?”  
“Long time no see son.”  
“Yeah we’re are you? We’re kinda getting worried.”  
“What? You lot gonna set up one of those fucking interventions for me? I’m fine.”  
“That’s what they all say.”  
“Hughie I really am fine, couldn’t be better.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, thinking about early retirement.” I sighed. “Look Butcher I know what happened with Tessa has been hard.”

“How would you know? Fuck, you barely know her.”  
“Your right but I do know how much you care about her. Look don’t go awall on us just yet. We got a lead.”  
“On what?”  
“Stormfront, Starlight broke into her laptop. Saw a dozen emails between her and Edgar about a place called the Stage Grove Centre… and how they want Tessa there.”  
“Why?”  
“They want to do all kinds of experiments on her, figure out her powers.”  
“No fucking way she’d let them.”  
“Maybe if she knew we would be there to rescue her.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“Starlight vists her, I can tell her to tell Tessa to take the deal, we can go there figure out what’s going on there and even break her out.” There was silence for a second I actually thought he’d hung up until he said.  
“You and Starlight think of this?”  
“Along with M.M and Frenchie. Just trust her on this.” Again silence. “Ok trust me.” More silence, thanks for the trust. “Ok trust Tessa, if Starlight can get Tessa to agree to Stormfronts plan everything else will fall into place.”  
“Ok fine.” I breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll text Annie and let her know. Hopefully she can get into see Tessa.”  
“How is she?”  
“Awful, they have her locked up in this cell. She doesn’t even have a bed. We’re going to get her out of there Butcher.”  
“I fucking hope so.”

Tessa   
I was surprised to say the least when Starlight came in. “Two visitors in one day? What did I do to deserve such a honour.”  
“Your gonna take that deal with Stormfront.”  
“Why the hell would I do that? I’m just gonna end up back in the Seven smiling for the cameras while posing with Homelander.”  
“Because your friends are coming to rescue you.”   
“You better not be fucking with me.”  
“I wouldn’t, Hughie said they will come rescue you at Sage Grove Centre, they have a plan.”  
“Okay, tell him I’m in.”  
“Any more messages you want me to pass on to anyone else?” I rolled my eyes.  
“Speaking of Hughie have you reached a decision?”  
“I have…. I’m gonna keep my distance.”  
“Yeah good luck with that, kid latches on to you like a puppy.”  
“I know but it’s better this way.”  
“As long as your sure.”  
“I am. Well it was nice seeing you Copy Cat.”  
“You too and next time we meet please, call me Tessa.”  
“I will.”

Swallowing my pride and surrounding to Vought wasn’t easy. Stormfront informed me the next day that Edgar didn’t like my compromise. I told her I’d do it her way, she seemed surprised but pleased.   
“Should I ask why the change of heart?” She asked.  
“I’ve reached the limit of which I can stay in this cell.” She nodded. “I’m going to clear you now, I shouldn’t be long.” Just like that I was being escorted out of my cell and out of the building, and they think the ball is in their court damn it Hughie I gotta give you this it’s a pretty good plan.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, Frenchie, Kimkio, and M.M reunite but it’s cut short by a new problem.

Butcher  
 **3 months ago**  
“Rough day?” The bartender asked judging by the expression on my face.  
“Yeah you could say that.” I said downing the drink before slamming my glass on the table.  
“Another.” Bartender shrugged  
“your funeral.” Just when I brought the drink up to my lips my phone rang. “Damn it.”I said looking at the caller ID it was Hughie, I ignored it and downed the drink again.  
“Who was that? Wife? Girlfriend?” Bartender asked fuck if only he knew.  
“No.” I replied before slapping the money on the table and walked away. I got another call, this time from M.M I ignored that one too as I walked out of the bar.

* * *

I herd shouting, I turned the corner and saw two guys pointing guns at another guy who was on his knees with his hands in the air.  
“Woah now what are you two cunts doing?” They pointed their guns at me. “Give me your wallet.” One of them said I chuckled.  
“You wouldn’t find much. Now here’s what we’re gonna do: you two are gonna put the guns down and all of us are gonna walk away.” No one made a move. “Fuck.” I twisted one of the guys hand to aim the gun at the other one. I herd him scream out in pain as I fired the bullet. I let go of the guys hand only for him to drop the gun and for me to pick it up to shoot him.  
“You just shot someone!” The guy on the floor exclaimed.  
“Actually two someones. Would you rather them shoot you? Get up and walk away.”  
“Th-thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.” I said walking away.

* * *

I didn’t go back to the boys that night, or the night after that. I ignored every single one of their texts and calls until they got the hint to give up. I only thought of Tessa and how I let her slip away from me. I could have stopped her, I should have stopped her. Fuck if I had only step in sooner she would be here right now instead of locked up in a cell. She mentioned she gets nightmares. Fuck no one will be there to make sure she’s ok, she’ll be all alone in that cell.  
“Fuck!” I punched a wall why wasn’t I there to protect her like I promised??

* * *

Tessa  
I felt Homelander lick the side of my face. I woke up screaming. Thank god these walls are soundproof. I found that out after screaming and swearing at the top of my lungs while pounding on the door for hours. I couldn’t see myself but I knew I was a wreck. I punched one of the walls in anger. Just then the door opened  
“Jesus Christ what’s with all the racket?” I almost punched Homelander in his smug face.  
“Thought the walls were soundproof.”  
“They are but we still have security cameras.” He pointed up at the celling. Of course they do.

“I want out.”  
“That wasn’t the deal.”  
“No the deal was I go with you, not you lock me in here without so much as a bed.”  
“Sorry this isn’t the presidential suite you were expecting.”  
“I was expecting to get some sleep.”  
“You almost destroyed us you think we’d let you off that easy?” He stepped closer to me.  
“Destroying your precious corporation was kinda the whole point.”  
“Please you think I give a shit about this? The whole smile for the cameras shtick?”  
“Then why do you do it?”

“Money, power, admiration, oh and sex.”  
“Do you have to pay for it? Or force it, because no women wants to sleep with someone who walks around in a cape.”  
“Jealous?” I wasn’t sure weather to laugh or throw up. “Oh fuck no.”  
“I have to admit you.” He pointed at me and sighed. “Were a amazing lay.”  
“Did my screams turn you on?”  
“No but your body did.”  
“Did you come here to torment me?”  
“No.” He started walking toward me, I backed up against a wall.  
“I can think of one way we can renegotiate your situation.” He brought his mouth close to mine, I slapped it away before he could even touch my face.  
“I’m not that despite.”  
“Shame, your one of a kind Tessa.” He turned around and walked out without another word. My heart was racing and I started breathing heavily.  
“God damn it.” I placed a hand on the wall and tried to calm myself down. All I could think of was his hands on me, his mouth, him tearing my skirt. My hands started shaking and I fell to my knees. My breathing was getting worse and worse.

“God damn it Billy. Where are you I need you.” I closed my eyes and tried to think of Billy. His smile, his voice I could picture it now. “It’s ok Tess.” He would say, “you can get through this just breath in and out.” I breathed in and out until my heart rate fell down, my hands stopped shaking and my breathing was slowed down. Rough first night.

* * *

 **Present day**  
Butcher  
I was in a store when I decided to check in with the boys. Been a while since I did so this outta be good. As expelled Hughie was freaking out concerned for my safety blah blah blah and a whole bunch of other bullshit I wasn’t listening to. Then he peaked my interest by bringing up Tess. I swear if this plan fails the kid is gonna get it.

I sighed when I walked into the hideout and hung up my jacket. “Ok what’s the plan?” I asked turning to the boys. They were all standing up in a line. “Is this some sort of fucking bullshit intervention or something?”  
“I told you this was a bad idea.” Frenchie said  
“Ok whatever cocked up idea you have for me I don’t need it, I’m fine!”  
“Yes your very clearly in a right state of mind.” Hughie said  
“Let’s just skip this ok, and you cunts tell me how we’re gonna get Tessa back.”  
“You know you call me a cunt a lot, not really a term of endearment.” Hughie said  
“Ok ya fucking pussy.”  
“Not at all better!”  
“So what’s the plan?” I asked ignoring Hughie.

* * *

Tessa  
I have to admit being outside for the first time felt great. Was the sun always this bright though? I didn’t have much time to think it over as I was escorted into a car that then dropped me off at what definitely is a psyc hospital. Okay so exactly how long am I gonna be here? That part was conveniently left out in operation rescue Tessa.

I sighed as I walked out in my new Sage Grove Centre uniform when I herd someone call out. “Copy Cat?” I turned around with the bitchest glare I could muster at Lamplighter.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked. I was silent “still mad about what happened?” Still nothing. “I’m gonna take that glare and your silence as a yes.”I walked away from him. “Nice catching up!” He shouted sarcastically. Please he’s lucky I didn’t punch him in the face.

A while later I was told everything was set up to begin my tests… guys you can come any day now. I was walking down the hall when I felt someone grab me, put their hand over my face and drag me away. Just when I was about to elbow them they whispered.  
“Hey Big T it’s me.” I relaxed and M.M let go of me.  
“I’ve never been more happy to see you guys in my life.” I turned to see Frenchie and Kimiko.  
“I would say you still look fantastic but actually you look terrible.” Frenchie said  
“really know how to charm a girl don’t you? Come on let’s get out of here.”  
“Not yet, getting you was the main priority but we’re here for recon, get to the bottom of this place.” M.M said, I nodded “I’m in.” All three of them escorted me down the hall there was a guard blocking the surveillance room. I hung back while the three of them took them out, once the coast was clear I walked into the room.

On the surveillance cameras it showed Stormfront talking to someone.  
“Shit.” I said “gotta watch out for her.”  
“We got some dirt on her.” M.M said  
“Yeah so do I.” I said keeping my focus on the screen everything seemed to be going well until the “nurse” standing next to Stormfront blasts him with fire.  
“Damn it!” I shouted  
“Was that Lamplighter!?” Frenchie shouted  
“Yep.” I said “now get whatever you guys need and let’s get the bell outta here.”  
“Not before I punch that’s bastard.” Frenchie said walking away, I grabbed his arm before he could make it to the door.  
“Trust me, no one wants to punch him more then me but your cover is gonna get blown. Stick to the plan Frenchie.” I looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please.” He groaned, “fine.” He walked away mumbling something in French.

“Guys we got a problem: Stormfronts gone.” M.M said from the screens.  
“What?” I said running over to them. Meanwhile M.M is on the phone. “Yeah we just saw her leave we’re leaving right now, yeah we got her don’t worry.” My ears perked up. Billy? M.M noticed my expectation  
“You wanna say anything?” He handed me the phone. As much as I wanted to take it I knew we were low on time.  
“No time.” I responded. We walked out and spotted Lamplighter on the way, he recognizes the guys and lights his lighter. Frenchie of course jumps and pushes him, the wall accidentally being lit on fire in the process. One patient named Cindy ran out of her cell. Lamplighter tries to plead to let him live.

“Yes please let him live, so I can kill him later.” I added while the guys convinced her their on her side, “and I’m with them.” I pointed to the group. Before Cindy could make a decision a guard showed up and shot her which pissed her off like it would anyone. Using her powers she opened all the cell doors letting everyone out of their rooms.  
“Shit let’s go!” M.M shouted we ran back to the control room. Once the door was locked Lamplighter got out his lighter.

“I’ll burn down the whole room if I have to.”  
“Like hell you will.” I knocked the lighter out of his hand. We both dived for it me shouting for him to get off of me. I managed to elbow him before M.M intervened.  
“Both of you break it up!” He managed to get me off of Lamplighter. “Look man, we got two supes here.” He pointed at me then Kimiko “so your at a severe disadvantage here and I wouldn’t want to piss either of them off.”  
“Yeah one of them just elbowed me in the ribs.”  
“Your lucky that’s all I did.” I stepped closer to him ready throw a punch at any second.  
“Hey!” M.M got in the middle of us. “Look we need to get outta here, anyone have any ideas?” Luckily Lamplighter knew although no amount of reasoning from M.M would let us escape. Not much we can do with the riot of patients going on, and Stormfront too. Looks like we’re fucked…. Again.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamplighter agrees to help the team escape, things are said in the process and everyone reflects on what happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of a drug overdose oh also Love Sausage

Just when I thought we were truly fucked a patient burst in and tackled Lamplighter then attacked him with acidic vomit. Kimiko attacked the supe, letting Lamplighter (unfortunately) live in the process.  
“Fine, I’ll help you.”  
“I sure fucking hope so. She just saved your life, which is more then the 3 of us would do for you.” I said he rolled his eyes. “Let’s go then.” We followed him to a room so he could get the access code that will get us out of this damn place.

“So what’s going on with you and Kimiko?” I asked hanging back with Frenchie. I walked slowly so that we would be farther behind the group and have some privacy. This whole time I’ve noticed Kimiko is by herself this whole time instead of her usual spot by Frenchies side.  
“I made a mistake.” I arched my eyebrow. “What did you do?” I asked sternly.  
“I tried to kiss her.”  
“You what! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“It was a mistake, I’ve tried apologizing to her and it hasn’t worked.”  
“Of course it hasn’t!”  
“What should I do?”  
“Let her breath, if she forgives you she’ll come back.”  
“If?”  
“What you did was bad Frenchie.”  
“I know that, I just want to make sure she does.” I sighed. Man I need to start charging people for being part time Cupid.  
“I’ll let her know ok.”  
“‘Merci beaucoup Tessa.”  
“No problem, although if you see me sprouting wings while holding a bow and arrow then that’s when you need to start figuring out your own relationship drama.” I said walking ahead ignoring all the dead bodies on the floor.

When we walked into the room me and Frenchie looked around. I herd M.M talk to Lamplighter about what’s going on.  
“Maybe I just like watching people burn.” Silence then he walked towards Frenchie. “I remember you you know, you were tailing me the night I torched those kids.”  
“Oh you remember?!” I said from my corner of the room.  
“So why didn’t you stop me? Maybe you like watching people burn too.” Frenchie tried to tackle Lamplighter, M.M held him back but it didn’t do much good. Frenchie knocked everything off of a nearby table hand slammed his hands on it. I looked at Lamplighter. “You happy now? Has your sadistic brain have enough?”

I ran over to Frenchie, tried to calm him down with a southing voice. “Hey it’s gonna be ok, we’re gonna get out of here and you and me will get takeout from that Chinese place we like and watch crappy tv.” It didn’t work instead Frenchie punched a glass door, got some bottles and sprawled them out on the table.  
“This the right time to go shopping?” M.M asked. Frenchie ignoring him “this is good news.”  
“What do you mean by that?”M.M asked, I walked towards Frenchie. “No he’s right, we can make a knockoff bomb.”  
“Ok.” M.M said calmly. The sound of Lamplighter flicking his lighter on and off made me want to throw it out the window.  
“Why are we still alive?” Good question Frenchie frankly I’ve been asking that since the minute I meet you guys. Frenchie and Lamplighter went back and forth for a bit finally Lamplighter exploded “I DIDN’T KNOW! I didn’t know they were gonna be in that bed, it was supposed to be your boss.” Silence filmed the room. “The they started screaming, but it was too late.”

“So are we supposed to feel bad for you now?” M.M asked “fuck you.”  
“I don’t want anything from you, but you.” He pointed at Frenchie “I saw you following me that night. Then you disappeared, I kept asking myself why? Why didn’t you stop me?” More silence. “Why didn’t you?”  
“Good question,” M.M said we all looked at Frenchie who turned his attention to the bomb.  
“Need any help?” I asked  
“Oui.” I smiled sure Frenchie was better at this then me but still could lend a hand, didn’t see anyone else do it.  
“You really think that’s gonna work?” Lamplighter asked.  
“I think so.” Frenchie said

“Their not trying to make supes here, these people are just test subjects, their trying to stabilize the V.”  
“Infants handle it best but adults, I mean you’ve seen what happens, sometimes you get powers, sometimes you get a freak sometimes you just explode. Then there’s Copy Cat. Their trying to figure out her power. Stormfromt is obsessed with it.”  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Why? You can copy everyones powers! What’s in your body that makes you just know someone’s powers like.” He snapped his fingers. “That.” I shrugged “it’s more off a instinct sort of thing, like when your learning a new skill and you’ve finally got the hang of it. It’s like that only it’s the first time. Like all the knowledge is in my head and I just gained access to it.”

“Vought is trying to stabilize the V so you put it in and adult arm anywhere, anytime you get a solid Supe, solid powers. They don’t tell me anything else, they just make me burn the evidence.” Lamplighter turned to me.  
“So what about you?” Man you do not want to start. “What are you taking about?” I knew full well what he was talking about.  
“Don’t play dumb, it’s not a good look. You were part of the group. Where were you that night?”  
“None of your goddamn business.” I replied  
“Oh I think it is my business.” He walked up behind me. I curled my fingers, my knuckles white on the table. He said in my ear “where were you that night?”

“I wasn’t there that night. Still new to the group and they didn’t trust me with that but a mission yet especially coming from Vought.”  
“Bullshit, you were with them for a year already, I was in Vought and I was there.”  
“Yeah and look how well that went, also they didn’t trust you either.” I sighed. “Me and Frenchie were supposed to meet up at a rendezvous spot. When he didn’t show up I knew something was wrong so I tailed you myself I was still too late. I saw the fire from across the street. Every night I think what would happen if I got there sooner. That’s why I never blamed Frenchie because it’s my fault too. I should have noticed something was wrong sooner, I was careless and children died because of that. I’ll never make the same mistake again.”  
“Tessa it wasn’t your fault.” M.M said  
“It’s much my fault as it is Frenchies. We were both out there that night, it was our responsibility to look out for Lamplighter, make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.”  
I glared at him “fat lot of good that did though.”  
“We never blamed you.” M.M said  
“Mallory did.”  
“Yeah she blamed all of us.”  
“Yeah the only difference is what she told me was true.”

Silence filled the air, no one knew what they could say to make me change my mind. Nothing could and I’ve come to terms with that long ago. Frenchie broke the silence.  
“My best friend OD’d and I left to save him that night. I was gone for thirty minutes, I came back you were gone.” Frenchie said  
“Did he live? Your friend.”  
“Oui.” I breathed a sigh of relief.  
“But I never saw him again and... then he died a few months later.” Just when I thought the story had a happy ending.  
“Are you serious Frenchie why didn’t you ever tell us.”  
“We’ll have our secrets non? Same reason the mademoiselle didn’t tell us hers at first, what difference would it make?”  
“We would’ve left you off the hook.”  
“What makes you think I want to be left off the hook huh?”


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is finally free but still separated from her snarky partner.

There was a thump coming from the door and we all got ready to fight then something broke through the window grabbed M.M by the neck. Frenchie Kimkio and I managed to get it off of him in time only for it to crawl on the floor and up the leg of a dead Supe.  
“Was that?” M.M asked in disgust. I patted him on the back. “It’s ok man.” I said  
“That’s his fucking dick.”  
“Don’t be so closed-minded.” Frenchie slapped him on the back.

* * *

We all ran down the hall where we saw Cindy standing at the end. Frenchie threw the bomb which Cindy instantly crushed.  
“I thought you said that shit would work.” M.M whispered to Frenchie.  
“I said I thought it would.” He replied. Just then Stormfront walked in and obliterated Cindy. Then she started screaming for Lamplighter. “Hey I think Stormfront wants to see you.”  
“Ok but your coming with me.”  
“What? You do know that I want to get AWAY from them right?”  
“I’ll tell her you were trying to find your way to the testing room and we ran into each other.”  
“If this doesn’t work I’m stabbing your hand with a knife.” I said walking out with Lamplighter next to me.  
“Please come back alive.” Frenchie pleaded. “Yeah otherwise I think Butcher will yank my tongue out of my mouth.” M.M said.  
“I’ll be fine.” I said walking away, I hope.

“I just killed six test subjects like a fucking teddy bear picnic. What the hell happened?” Before he could open his mouth I said “he was with me.” Stormfront turned to me. “Yeah I got lost on my way to the testing room. I ran into Lamplighter and he recognized me, he volunteered to help me find my way. Then the riot happened and everyone got loose.”  
“Clean up this mess I’m gonna go see if anyone else got loose. She looked at me

“I’m surprised you didn’t make a run for it.”  
“Please and go where? I’m not stupid.”  
“No your not and that’s the problem. Lamplighter keep an eye on her.”  
“Yes ma’am” she walked away. I took a deep breath when she left, “thank fuck that worked.”  
“You owe me.” I scoffed “excuse me?! I saved your ass. If anything you owe me.”  
“What? The whole thing was my idea.”  
“Yeah but I said it. When Stormfront confronted you you just stood there like a deer in headlights. She would have found out if I hadn’t stepped in.”  
“Are you two just gonna stand there and argue all damn day?” M.M asked I turned to him and everyone else who were standing in the direction of the exit.  
“Right let’s get the hell out of here.”

* * *

We were standing by an abounded abundance when M.M saw he got a missed call from Billy.  
“Maybe he knows where this came from.” I said.  
M.M called him back I sat there patiently despite wanting to talk to him. To tell him I kept my promise and I’m on my way back to him.  
“They got in a accident.”  
“Is he ok?!” Everyone turned to me.  
“Everyone, is everyone ok. Wait who do you mean they.”  
“Starlight is here.” Frenchie informed me.  
“She’s still alive?”  
“Far as we know.” M.M said. He turned back to his phone. “Yeah, ok man.” He turned back to us. “Hughies got a few stiches but he’s gonna be ok.”

“Thank god.” I said.  
“Oh, bien. Hey tell Butcher about that thick penis around your neck!” I snorted while M.M mouthed fuck you then turned his attention back to Billy.  
“Nah, nah, nah, it’s just Frenchie being Frenchhie. Tessa?” I looked up, M.M noticed my interest and smirked. “Yeah man she’s fine, ok I’ll ask.” He looked at me.  
“You wanna talk to him?”  
“I-  
“Hey Butcher I’m handing you over to Tessa.” He shoved the phone in my hands and stood by Frenchie.

“H-hey Billy.”  
“Are you ok? I swear if anyone even so much as touched you I’m gonna-  
“Billy no I’m fine, how are you?”  
“I’m fine love, I wasn’t the one who was trapped in Vought for three months.”  
“Yeah but I wasn’t the one who was just in a car accident. Where are you?” While Billy was telling me his wearabouts I herd Lamplighter ask “oh my god are they finally together?”  
“Billy sorry hold that thought.” I turned my attention back to the group. “Hey, you better not tell him anything. He doesn’t deserve to know. I’m still debuting that knife idea.”  
“She’s a lot more violent since I last saw her.” I rolled my eyes and turned my attention fully on Billy where it deserves.

“Sorry we have Lamplighter her and as usual he’s being a pain in the ass.”  
“I herd that!”  
I flipped him off in return.  
“Where the hell did you find Lamplighter?”  
“At the centre, it’s a long story. So Starlight is with you and Hughie?”  
“Yeah and she’s still breathing I call that progress.” I giggled.  
“Is she fucking giggling over there?”  
“Billy one second I have to crave a knife into Lamplighters hand.” I said looking at him.  
“Go on I won’t stop you. Don’t think anyone else would either. What you plan to do with the cunt?”  
“Let Mallory kill him, we’re just waiting for her.”  
“Solid plan. We have to stay here with Hughie until he recovers.”

“I’ll come to you, I can’t wait any longer.”  
“Me neither love.” I smiled “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too Tess.”  
“I gotta go, Mallory should be here soon but afterwards I’m heading off to see you.”  
“See you soon love, I’ll text you the address.”  
“Great see you then. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I hung up the phone and gave it back to M.M.  
“So that’s your guys big plan? Let me die, just like that.”  
“Yep.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Hell yeah.”  
Kimkio who only just met Lamplighter today nodded.

“Forget this, I’m going back and I’m taking Copy Cat with me.” He said, he grabbed my wrist but I used my other hand to punch him. He landed on the ground, I turned to the guys. “Well was a long time coming.” Just then Mallorys car pulled up.  
“She’s here.” I looked down at Lamplighter “ok get up your fine.” He stood up and Mallory walked out of her car. She took one look at us and asked “Which one of you punched him?” Everyone pointed at me, thanks guys glad you have my back.  
“I figured as much.” I was shocked when Lamplighter didn’t fight when Mallory had her gun pointed at him. Even more shocked when Frenchie wanted to let him live.  
“So what exactly are you proposing we do with him?”  
“Yeah Frenchie share your plan with the class.”

* * *

While the guys dealt with Lamplighter I wanted to go see Hughie.  
“No way.” M.M said when I told him my plans.  
“What?”  
“It’s not safe for you to be out there, alone.” I arched my eyebrow. “Excuse me.”  
“Look we found a tracking chip in Starlights shoulder and chances are there’s one in you too.”  
“So get it out of me and I’ll be on my way.”  
“I guarantee you Stormfront has realized you and Lamplighter are missing by now. I bet she told Homelander and now every Supe connected to Vought have been ordered to look for you. Besides we all know why you really want to go.” I crossed my arms over my chest. “Fine, I hate it when your right.”

“Now just sit back and let us take care of that chip, then you can take a shower for the first time in what I assume to be 3 months.” He said scrunching his nose. “We even have some clean clothes for you to change into” I herd a meow in the background.  
“We also have your furry companion.” Frenchie said coming in holding Freddie.” I immediately wrapped him in a hug. Man I really hate it when he’s right. I put Frenchie down and sat on the table where there were tools sprawled around, tools to help get the chip out of me.  
“Fine, I’m ready.”  
“Just focus on something else.” M.M said  
“Tell me what I missed.” I suggested while Frenchie had a par of pincers in hand ready to dive into my shoulder.

“Butcher misses you, he’s been doing terrible. He goes out and picks fights and stumbles on in days later if that.”  
“Surprised he hasn’t killed anyone.” I said. Then I felt a sudden burst of pain, I tried to mask the pain but M.M held my hand anyway. Kimiko folllwing M.Ms lead slipped her hand into mine. “You got this Big T.” He whispered.  
“I’ve had worse things in me.” I snipped.  
“Using humour to help deal when your trama that’s the Tessa I know.”  
“I think I got it.” Frenchie said  
“Get it out fast!” I shouted  
“Is this what sex is like with you? Should I send Butcher a card?” Frenchie asked  
“Frenchie just get it out of me!” I shouted he pulled the pincers out of me and I gasped for air. M.M was immediately wiping away all of the blood that came out with the chip, and then applying some sort of cream with a bandage he wrapped around my shoulder.

“Now you can’t get that wet so I’d think about turning your shower into a bath.”  
“Either way sounds good to me.” I leaped off the table. “Thanks guys and if you excuse me I’ll be taking that bath now.”  
“We gotta head out, take care of Lamplighter.” I nodded and walked towards the bathroom.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Tessa gets comfortable in the world again another problem presents itself, actually more like themselves.

I sighed as I stepped in. The hot water feeling so good on my skin, I stared at the celling. It can only go up from here I told myself, nothing could happen that could make this situation any worse. Billy is gonna be back with Hughie in a couple days once he gets cleared from the hospital. Until then I’ll go back to work and fill out my report. Is calling someone a fucking asshole on a report appropriate? I think there should be a special case for The Seven, Homelander especially.

Speaking of work it’s gonna be interesting going in without seeing Susan. I wonder who’s taking over for her and how their gonna run things. Fuck are they gonna try to assign me a partner? Well I can’t tell them to fuck off, guess I better cross off calling Homelander a fucking asshole off my report. After I scrubbed at my hair, getting all the sweat and grease out and scrubbing my body as well, making sure to use my arm that was submerged in the tub and not hanging out. I got out wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door.

I peaked my head out but no one was there I walked back to my room, Freddie in tow his tail brushing up against my leg. I was surprised when most of my clothes weren’t there. I know I didn’t have a whole lot at the hideout but definitely more then I found. A thought occurred to me and I rolled my eyes walking to Billy’s room, I found my clothes mixed in with his. On the bed was my phone that I got back once I was realsed from Vought charging. I picked it up and turned it on. I had several missed calls from a unknown number, with a arched eyebrow I checked to see if they left a message.  
“Hello Theresa.” I almost dropped my phone. No shit fuck god damn it anyone but her.

“Listen I know we messed up.” Ha that’s a nice way to put it. “But we want to see you, talk to you. Maybe even try to fix this. Call me back.” No way in hell that’s happening. I deleted the message and got changed just then my phone rang again with the same number. Man will she ever get the fucking hint that I never want to see their faces ever again? I ignored the call but then I got a text message oh no we are not doing this.

 _Theresa please we just want to talk_ I laughed yeah after years and years now you want to talk? I thought about ignoring the text but figured she wouldn’t stop until I answered and it’s not like he’s gonna stay silent either. Better deal with one then having both of them on my ass.  
 _About what? How you lied and abounded me?_ I got another call, great. This time I picked up the phone.  
“What do you two want? If you weren’t rich already I would assume money.”  
“Is it hard to believe that we just want to see you.”  
“Yes it is actually.”

“Theresa please, me and your-  
“If you say father I’m hanging up right now. He is not my father, and your definitely not my mother.”  
“Yes you’ve made that perfectly clear in the past. We saw you on t.v.”  
“And what? Thought you could just call me and we could catch up like a couple of old friends?” I scoffed “I don’t think so.”  
“After all we’ve done for you?” Now this time I laughed out loud. “What did you do for me?!”  
“Bring you into this world for one thing.”  
“Ok fine you get a fucking gold star for that congratulations on bringing a child into this world. Need I remind you both that I’ve been taking care of myself way longer then you two have ever taken care of me, and I’m doing just fine.”  
“He said you missed us.”  
“Who did?”  
“Homelander.”

That stoped me dead in my tracks. He’s gone to far. This is part of his game, he knows I escaped and is toying with me, that psychopath.  
“Theresa? Are you still there.”  
“Yes.” I said my voice a little horse I cleared my throat. “What did Homelander tell you? Wait how did he even get in contact with you.”  
“Beats me, he called us up one day left a message saying you were telling him how you were thinking about reaching out to us and said we should make the first step, said it would help you a lot.” Damn it.  
“Well there’s a lot of things about Homelander that you don’t understand, like the fact that he’s actually a compulsive liar and is just using you to get to me.”  
“Why?”  
“None of your damn business, you’ve seen the news Vought isn’t what everyone thought it was. Supes get their powers from a drug called Compond V and- I broke off when a new thought occurred to me.  
“How much did Vought pay you?”

“Excuse me?”  
“Vought pays off parents to inject Compound V into babies, so how much did they pay you?”  
“We-  
“Bullshit. Just give me the number.”  
“You were very sick, when you were born. We weren’t sure if you were gonna make it. Vought said they could help. Said they had some sort of medication they were trying out paid us to use you as a patient.”  
“So that’s it? No follow up questions? As soon as money is mentioned you just hand over your child to someone else to be used as a guinie pig?”  
“Christ of course we had questions, Vought assured us the medication was going very well and having positive results in babies.”  
“So they didn’t tell you what they put in me?” I paused then asked “if you would have known, would you still do it? Would you rather have a supe baby then me possibly die as a human?” Silence, I scoffed “you haven’t changed one fucking bit.”

“What were we supposed to do? We were scared Theresa.”  
“Oh and I wasn’t! You weren’t the one with powers! You were the one being told that your going to a foster home because your own god damn parents are scared of you, that they tell you there’s someone wrong with you. Fuck your not the one that had to watch kids scream just from the sight of your eyes turning red.”  
“I didn’t-  
“What? Think about that? Think abort me? About what I went through? No I wouldn’t think so. Otherwise you would turn the fucking car around and get me ice cream instead like other parents.”  
“That’s why we want to see you, to apologize.”  
“Too little too late.”  
“Just one meeting, really is it so much to ask that I see my only child?” I scoffed “what you didn’t have more? Scared what happened to me might happen again? Also news flash, I’m not a child anymore, I can make my own decisions.”  
“Well then how about this: the three of us out for coffee tomorrow do you drink coffee?” Only when I’m awake.  
“Only with my oxygen.”  
“Great, Starbucks down by the plaza at 3.”  
“Only the most pretentious coffee place for the most pretentious people.”  
“I’m going to take that snippy remark as a yes.”  
“Closet thing you’ll ever get.”  
“See you then.”  
“Yeah whatever.” I hung up already dreading tomorrow.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Butcher catch up then she is presented with yet another problem.

I bit my lip staring at my phone. I sighed then dialed Billy’s number.  
“Afternoon love. How’s the outside world treating you?”  
“Terrible.” I responded “I got a call today, from… her.”  
“What did she say?”  
“She wants to meet me.” I laughed, the idea now that I say it out loud is insane. What’s even more insane is that I agreed to it.  
“Both of them, they want to have coffee tomorrow.” Having coffee, the most mundane thing.

“Do you want me to come with you?” I sighed Billy knew full well the torment that came with even mentioning them having family issues of his own. As much as I would want him there for morel support and knowing full well he would drop everything to be with me. “You have to be with Hughie.” I said not only to him but to myself.  
“He’s got Starlight with him, far as he’s concerned I’m not even there.” I smiled, these phone calls aren’t enough if anything I miss him more then before.  
“I miss you, even more then before if that’s possible. Now that I can hear your voice again I just want you back again. To see you in person and to be with you again.”  
“So let me come with you, we’ll show these cunts how much better you are without them.”

“The look on their faces when I walk in with you by my side would be a sight to see.”  
“Hey, I take offence to that. I’ll make a great impression.”  
“Hughie was hiding a dead body the first night he met you.”  
“….We don’t need to tell that story.”  
“There’s also the matter of you being a wanted fugitive.”  
“Fuck.”  
“There’s one more problem.”  
“What?”  
“Homelander sent them, bastard knows I escaped.”  
“Well ain’t that just perfect.”  
“I got it handled.”  
“Really? What you gonna do if the cunt shows up with them cape and all?”  
“If he even steps foot into thy coffee shop  
people will sworn him, begging for autographs to suck his dick what have you” Billy snorted.  
“He won’t even see me.”  
“I still don’t like it.”  
“I understand Billy, but trust me I’ll be fine. Stay with Hughie, we’ll see each other soon. I promise.”  
“Ok Tess. I’ll hold you to that.”  
“Kid will be out of the hospital before you know it. Gotta go I should go to work, check up and all.”

“You gonna be ok? Know this will be your first time going back since-  
“I’ll be fine.” I said more sternly then I would have liked.  
“You sure about that?” I sighed. “No, but what other choice do I have?” “Quit” I laughed. “You can’t just quit the CIA.”  
“Why not? I did. Come on, your talents are wasted running around for those twats anyway. I’m willing to bet that even after all this they won’t even promote ya.”  
“I mean I-  
“Don’t give me any you don’t want it bullshit, you deserve a promotion. You’re the best damn agent they have.”  
“Your opinion is just a little biased.”  
“Don’t care it’s the truth.” I remembered Susan saying the exact same thing to Stilwell. Fuck that feels like forever ago, a different lifetime ago. Will shit keep getting worse or will me and Billy finally get a moment to catch our breath and actually be together?  
“Tess you ok?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Because I called your name three times before you responded.”  
“Oh.”  
“Tell me what your thinking.”

“Susan said I was the best agent, when we were with Stilwell. It got me thinking how long ago that was in it really wasn’t. Then I got thinking, will this shit keep going on and on or will we finally get to be happy together?”  
“Tess-  
“No I get it right now our hands our tied with Homelander and Vought but after, if there is an after I want to spend time with you. Just you and me no distractions.”

“All right, deal.”  
“Really?”  
“I mean it’s not a bad deal, course I want to spent time with you too love.” I smiled  
“I was thinking, I haven’t seen Terror in a while. I’m sure your aunt wouldn’t mind if we stopped by for a visit.”  
“No, she’d love that. We stopped by one day and she asked about you….. then we realized Noir was watching us.”  
“What?”  
“Relax we got out fine.” I rolled my eyes. 

“What other adventures did I miss? I’m sure you managed to get yourself in a lot of trouble in 3 months.”  
“I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise love.”  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
“Have I ever broken a promise to you?” I bit my lip. “No.”  
“Thought so. Talk to you tomorrow?”  
“Looking forward to it, it’ll make the impending doom of seeing them again worth it.”  
“Love you Tess.”  
“Love you Billy.” I hung up then placed my phone on the table an picked up the remote. I turned it on and there was Maeve and Homelander standing side by side. Everything seemed normal until as per usual Homelander opened his mouth. I felt remote fall from my hands as he outed Maeve on t.v. I immediately grabbed my phone and filed Maeve number as fast as I could. It rang and rang until finally it beeped I groaned and left a message after the tone. “Hey Maeve it’s me, look I know you probably hate me, rightfully so but Homelander shouldn’t have done this to you. He’s a fucking prick who deserves to pay for what he’s done, and I’m gonna make him pay, just thought I’d let you know.” I hung up and fell back with a sigh, what else could go wrong?

I opened my eyes not even realizing I had closed them and noticed two things: one I had a blanket draped over me and only noticed number two when I turned on my phone and saw I had a miss call from a fellow agent. Oh oh this can’t be good, I called back immediately.  
“Hey Winters, doing ok?”  
“Yeah I’m fine, I was held hostage for 3 months in a steal box in Vought tower but I got out now what did you call about?”  
“Man that’s fucking crazy, well I didn’t call to say congratulations.”  
“I figured as much.”  
“It’s not good.”  
“Again figured that too, tell me I’m a big girl I can handle it.”

“Their pulling your case.”  
“My-?” Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh goddamn it.  
“You don’t mean-  
“Yeah. They pulled it called it a cold case and tossed it with the rest of them.”  
“But I’ve been working on that for fucking years!”  
“They don’t care, said it should have been pulled a long time ago but-  
“Raynor.”  
“Yeah, she wouldn’t allow it. She always had a soft spot for you.” I smiled “yeah she did. So what? The minute she’s gone they pull the plug?”  
“Basically.”  
“But I have proof now. Actual evidence.”  
“Bring it in today but I don’t know Winters they seem hard on this one.”  
“Yeah well you know I don’t take no for an answer, see you soon.”  
“Good luck.”  
“Thanks I’m gonna need it.” I hung up and put my phone back on the table. I need to stop asking the universe what could go wrong because it always fucks me over. Who even put this blanket over me? Must have been Frenchie M.M or Kimiko. I didn’t dwell on it too much as I dragged myself off the couch and out to my car which I noticed was here on my in. Hopefully I can solve one mess on my list.


End file.
